


Simple Souls

by templarhalo



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, RWBY
Genre: AU another RWBY and 40k Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigismund Dorn is starting his first year at Beacon Academy. Driven by duty,  zeal  and a desire to help people, Sigismund is determined to make the world a better place. His crusade will be eternal, but maybe with  the help of his friends and a certain red cloaked scythe wielding girl,  (They're not dating they both insist to their teammates.)  he'll at least survive until graduation. </p><p>Unless Sevatar gets them involved in a gang war. Again</p><p>Or an uncle who hates his guts because of an inferiority complex towards his father tries something.</p><p>Or Team RWBY gets involved with the White Fang and the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Zeal makes all things possible. Duty makes all things simple.  _

****

Sigismund Dorn didn't know where that quote came from, but when he heard it from his father it became the words that he based his entire beliefs on. 

****

Like his father, he was an idealist, yet a realist.

****

People said that one day they wouldn't have to fight the Grimm, that they were in a time of peace now. 

****

Sigismund didn't believe them

****

Mankind, huntsmen,  would always be fighting. Whenever it be against the Grimm, the White Fang, as long as there was evil in this world, there would be no peace.

****

Only eternal war.

****

A huntsman’ s duty was to protect the people. 

****

There would be no foe they would not fight, no struggle they would not endure,  no task they would not complete until life had left their body. 

****

Whenever it be helping an old lady  get her cat out of a tree or slaying the mightiest  Grimm. Sigismund swore an oath  to help people as a huntsman. 

****

Which is why he found the adorable red haired girl's standing near him so admirable.

********  
  


" Well that's why we're here, to  make it better. " she said

****

." I agree.” Sigismund said, as he walked over to him.

****

" Huh?” the girl said turning to face him.

****

The other two girls stared  at him.

****

" What you said about why we're here.  To make the world better. I agree.  The world may not be a fairy tale, but a huntsman ’ s duty is to make the world better.  We must carry it out with honor and zeal.  We will always be fighting for the sake of others.“

****

Ruby looked at this boy.

****

He was about an inch shorter than Yang. 

****

He had short blond hair that was practically bald.

****

His blue eyes seemed to burn with a determined fire in them

****

He definitely beat Jaune in the “I’m a knight vibe”

****

He wore yellow pants and a black shirt. He wore yellow armor on his pants. The armor on his upper body was  black. The left shoulder  bore a black Maltese cross and  the cloth tabard he  wore also bore it as well.

****

“Um hi. What's your name?” she asked. 

****

" I'm Sigismund.” he replied.

****

" Ruby. Ruby Rose. “ she said 

The two shook hands.

****

Sigismund made his way back to his brother. 

****

" Making friends?” Polux asked. 

****

Sigismund’ s brother Alexis Polux was a gentle giant.

****

He towered over his peers and family.  His stoic attitude and love of books may have not endeared him to some people, but his talent in strategy and kind nature made a lot of people respect him

****

Polux had his father’s physical appearance but had his mother's brown eyes. 

****

" You make too many damn speeches. “ Sevatar said.

****

Sevatar was Alexis and Sigismund ’ s cousin. 

****

With his short black hair, blacks eyes and his unerring smile through his slightly disfigured lips, Sevatar didn't have any friends outside of his family.  But then again when you grew up in Nostramo,  a town in Vacuo with a crime rate on the wrong side of hilarious and conditions so poor it made The Faunus ghetto of Menagerie looked like a five star resort, you tended to have a very dry sense of humor,no way to emphasize with people and be utterly lethal on the battlefield. 

****

Sevatar wore a nice but practical midnight blue suit that made him look like a cross between an aristocrat and a  member of the Mafia. His Chainglaive was strapped to his back.  An winged skull medallion was attached to the sling he used to carry it 

****

Sigismund stared at Ruby. She was currently involved in an argument with a white haired girl he recognized as Weiss Schnee,  heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. 

****

He wondered if she was a good enough fighter to get into Beacon or if he family’s immense wealth had something to do with it.

****

He immediately felt ashamed for being so judgmental. His father respected Beacon ’s headmaster, Professor Ozpin, immensely and to wonder why someone was admitted into Beacon was to wonder why the headmaster had admitted them in the first place.

****

Casting such thoughts from his mind, Sigismund turned to his other cousin.

****

Garviel Loken wasn't necessarily the black sheep of his family but he certainly wasn't the golden boy. That distinction  belonged to his oldest brother Abaddon, who was in his second year at Atlas Academy and would probably be commissioned as a Captain in the Altesian Army’s special force unit once he graduated . And although the two were thick as thieves in their childhood, he lacked his older brother Tarik’s sense of humor and social skills. Ironically though, he was the first of his brothers to get a girlfriend.  He was a skilled fighter and even though Sevatar joked he would cry if he ever saw a sparrow with broken wings, (Which is one of the few things Sigismund and Sevatar agreed on.) His heart was in the right place and he would always do the right thing.

****

Currently Loken was asleep.  His Chainsword and pistol were stowed near him. His bone white shoulder pads, grey shirt and pants were already laid out for tomorrow.

****

Sigismund sighed and decided it was time to get some sleep.

****

Initiation,  Polux decided would be  his fondest memory. Rather than simply have the students simply walk into the  Emerald Forest, they were launched into the air. 

****

Polux ’s respect for Professor Ozpin increased after that. . 

****

Activating Vigil, his shield .  Polux braced himself as the trees came up to meet him. 

****

Vigil easily absorbed the impact 

****

Polux rolled and landed on the forest floor. 

****

Three Ursa snarled at him.

****

Raising his Vigil, Polux charged.

****

Most people assumed a shield was a defensive weapon. But Polux's father taught him that that a shield was an  _ offensive  _  weapon.

****

The first Ursa grunted as Vigil slammed into it.

****

The beast’ paw struck Vigil.

****

And then Polux struck back.

****

Polux raised his power fist and drove it into the beast's chest.

****

He bashed Vigil into its face.

****

Disoriented, the Ursa never saw the blow that snapped it's neck back and sent it flying into a nearby tree.

****

The second Ursa roared and ran at Polux.

****

Again, Polux blocked the beast ’ s strike with Vigil. He smashed Vigil into the Ursa ’ s jaw, shattering It. Polux finished it off with an uppercut from his power fist, killing it instantly. 

****

Polux braced as the third Ursa, blinded with rage charged.

****

But this is what Polux wanted.

****

If the Ursa was a little older and a  little smarter than its brethren.  It would have seen the golden energy swirling around Polux’s power fist.

****

He timed his moment  just right. 

****

The Ursa slammed into Vigil just as Polux drove his fist into the Ursa’ s chest.

****

There was  a blast of golden power 

****

Unlike his previous power fist strikes, this blow simply hadn't left a huge hole in the Ursa’ s chest.  It had torn the beast in half, broke every bone in it's body and pulverized it’s organs.

****

His Semblance,  Hammer Blow. 

****

Concentrating all his energy into one strike that only the strongest of Grimm could endure.

****

A plain old super punch. 

****

But with a weakness. 

****

While it was fast, it took a  lot of energy for Polux to concentrate his Aura into his fist.

****

It was also easy to dodge and and if it was blocked or the target somehow survived. Polix would be vulnerable for a few precious second.

****

Taking a moment to rest, Polux continued onward.

****

Sigismund pulled the Black Sword out for a Beowolf ’ s corpse 

****

Half a dozen Beowolves he thought.

****

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

****

He  continued to move through the forest.

****

“Brother.”  he heard Polux say.

****

He turned and saw  his brother.

****

" I guess we're partners now.”  he said 

****

The two moved through the forest.

****

Then they bumped into Loken and Sevatar. 

****

“Fancy seeing you here.” Sevatar said with a grin. 

****

They continued moving through the forest.

****

Than a King Taijitu showed up. 

****

It lunged at them.

****

“ Shit!” Sevatar yelled. 

****

Sigismund ran at the King Taijitu blade raised 

****

He dodged the King Taijitu ’ s strike. 

****

He brought the the Black Sword down and beheaded it in one blow

****

Than its other head sent him flying.

****

" You really are an idiot “ Sevatar said, firing his pistol.

****

Dust tipped explosive rounds punched through it’s skin.

****

It screeched in pain.

****

" Do you have a plan yet Alexis?” Sigismund asked.

****

Polux nodded. 

****

" Good.”  

****

Sigismund raised his sword and charged. 

****

“What is the plan anyway?” Loken asked.

****

" What makes you think I know?”  Sevatar replied.

****

Sigismund sliced off another part of the King Taijitu’ s body.

****

He narrowly dodged another one of its strikes. 

****

Then a bullet punched through the back of its head.

****

Loken charged the King Taijitu, his Chainsword raised.

****

It promptly lunged at him and sank it's fangs into his torso, biting him in two  before flinging him aside like a piece of rotten meat.

****

The King Taijitu paused for  a second as the boy it had just bit in half disappeared.

****

Loken stood alive untouched by the King Taijitu’s fangs.

****

It had little time to ponder this anomaly before Sevatar drove his Chainglaive into it’s right eye.

****

The King Taijitu howled in pain and tried to buck him off it swung the rest of body like it's club at Sevatar. 

****

With the speed only a person who can see the future can posses, Sevatar pulled his Chainglaive out of its right eye socket and  lept into the air.

****

He than proceeded to stab it in it's left eye.

********  
  


Blinded, the King Taijitu’s action became more erratic.

****

It swung its tail like a club, desperation and the knowledge of its impending death fueled its movements. 

****

Sigismund impaled the end of its body with his sword.

****

Sevatar lept off the King Taijitu.

****

Blood  poured out of his nose in a slow trickle.

****

He pulled out a small bottle and unscrewed the cap.

****

He shook two small blue pills out of the bottle and popped them into his mouth.

****

" Polux, hurry up and put the damn thing out of its misery.” Sevatar said. 

****

Polux nodded.

****

And for a second time he activated his semblance. 

****

His Hammer blow flattened its head to a pulp.

****

Sigismund pulled the Black Sword out of the King Taijitu’s body.

****

“Next time you come up with a plan that involves me using my Semblance, come up with a different plan.”  Sevatar said. 

****

" Agreed.” Loken said.

****

" Your semblance doesn't cause you to bleed from your nose and give you headaches for hours on end.” Sevatar said. 

****

"You should have taken your pills before began the initiation.” Polux said.

****

Sevatar cursed at him in Nostraman, the flowery language of the town he was born in.

****

The four boys continued and made it to their objective.

****

Just in time to see Ruby Rose and her team behead a Nevermore.

****

Sigismund watched in awe as she ran up the side of of a mountain on Weiss’s Glyphs.

****

He let a breath he didn't know he was holding as its head was tore off.

****

" Someone's smitten. “ Sevatar. 

****

“ Shut up Jago.” he replied. 

********  
  


They returned to Beacon.  The teams were formed.

****

“Sigismund Dorn,  Garviel Loken, Jago Sevatarion and  Alexis Polux.  You four retrieved the black knight pieces.  From this day forward you will work together as Team SLJP.  Led by Sigismund Dorn.  “  Ozpin said. 

****

" And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long.  The four of you retrieved the White knight pieces.  From this day forward you are Team RWBY.  Led by Ruby Rose. 

****

There was applause.

****

Sigismund looked at the young girl.  Maybe Sevatar was right. He was smitten with her. Didn't his father say it was practically a tradition for the men in the family to marry a huntress.  After  his father had met his mother when they were both in training.  He said to him once that Polux had her gift for strategy and he had her gift for combat.  And almost every man in his family who was married had married a huntress. 

****

But how he could be smitten with a girl he barely knew?

****

Oh well, he'd get to know her.  They seemed pretty similar in terms of beliefs.  And even if she was young, she must be pretty skilled.

****

He'd get to know her. Sigismund thought.

****

He'd get to know her team.  And even if they didn't end up romantically involved, they'd be friends. 

****  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigismund and Ruby spar. Sevatar talks about love.

 

Gossip makes the world go round.

Especially at Beacon Academy.

Team SLJP was a frequent topic of gossip.   Well Sigismund Dorn was at least. He earned a reputation as a gentleman. Always eager to help someone out.   Girls asked him out, but he politely refused.  “Death's Champion” they nicknamed him.  Apart from Mistral tournament champion Pyrrha Nikos,  he was undefeated when it came to sparring matches. .  He even beat Yang Xiao Long, whose semblance made it very difficult to beat outright.   His teammate  Sevatar came close to matching his skill.  But Sevatar soon developed a reputation  as a dirty fighter  He constantly disqualified himself from  sparring matches because of an illegal move like kicking a male or female fighter in the groin. If Sevatar didn't overwhelm his opponent outright, he'd cheat.

Weiss wondered why she was here. It was Friday night and instead of spending it getting some much needed sleep, she was in the sparring room.  Apparently, Ruby was the only one in their class who hadn't sparred with Sigismund Dorn of Team SLJP.  So she asked the boy for a sparring match. He accepted.  And now Ruby was late to a sparring match she scheduled.

How rude. Weiss though as she looked at the boy's teammates.

Polux was reading a book on military tactics.  He read almost as much as Blake did Weiss thought.

Garviel Loken was doing his best to hide his irritation.  Like Weiss he clearly had better things to do.

That Sevatar boy stared at her with his unnerving corpse like grin.  His Chainglaive was propped up beside him.

Weiss didn't know much about the boy, but she suspected he was a criminal, if not a downright  psychopath or murderer.

Sigismund sat on the arena floor below. He was clearly unconcerned that his opponent was late. His sword was unsheathed as he looped a steel chain around his right wrist. This chain was connected to the sword he carried.

Ruby appeared in a flurry of rose petals.

" Sorry I'm late. “ she told Sigismund.

” It's fine.” he replied.

Sigismund stood up and finished looping the chain around his wrist.

He sheathed and  the unsheathed his sword.

Ruby drew Crescent Rose.  The sniper scythe unfolded into its majestic, deadly form.

The two stared at each other for a second.

Ruby fired Crescent Rose, the recoil, propelling her in a deadly arc as she brought the blade down.

Sigismund rolled and raise his blade en guard.

Ruyi disappeared, leaving only some rose petals behind her.

She appeared in front of Sigismund and she swung her scythe at him.  

Sigismund blocked.  He chopped at Ruby as she knocked his strike away.

Sigismund parried her next blow.

Ruby imbedded the blade of her scythe into the ground.

Ruby began firing at Sigismund  she worked the  bolt of her sniper rifle as fast as she could.

Sigismund narrowly dodged the bullets.

Than he struck.

He stabbed Ruby in the chest. Her Aura took the hit.

Sigismund had inflicted  the first blow.

Ruby retaliate be smacking him with the back end of Crescent Rose and sending him flying into the wall.

Sigismund stumbled to his feet

He gripped his sword with two hands.

As the two continued to trade blows. The rest of Team RWBY and Team SLJP watched in awe.

Ruby had the advantage in speed.

She battered through his guard,tearing through his Aura  with her scythe.

Sigismund had the advantage in skill.

For every blow Ruby struck on him, he inflicted one or two  in return.

Weiss realized why Sigismund chained his weapon to his wrist.

Every time Sigismund was just knocked down or sent crashing into a wall, his sword never fell out of his hand  .

Sigismund  blocked another one of  Ruby's blows. Sweat trickled down his brow.

 _I wonder who taught her how to fight._ He thought

He  blocked another blow before slicing Ruby in the cheat.

She lept back, scythe at the ready.

" That Sigismund for you. Thinking with his sword instead of his cock.” Sevatar said as the two exchanged blows.

“What did you just say?”  Yang said, as she turned around to face the boy.

“Ever since he saw your little sister behead a Nevermore he's been smitten.  I swear it's as bad as Loken and that photographer from Mistral. “

“Hey!” Loken exclaimed.

Polux looked up from his book.

" Loken we told you you could call Mersadie instead of coming. “ he told the boy

“But-.”

“Loken I swear to Oum you need to quit being  such a nice guy all the time “ Polux said

“Are you serious about this guy having a crush on my sister?” Yang asked.

" This is his way of flirting.” Sevatar said.

" Flirting?” Weiss asked

." Fighting is the only thing Sigismund has a talent for. It's his way of impressing her. “ Sevatar said.

" Unless she fell for his “duty and honor routine” which is how everyone on his side of the family flirts.  " Sevatar said.

" Sevatar, out of respect for your mother and your side of the family, I'm not going to bring up how your side of the family flirts. " Polux responded.

" You bring my mother into this and I'll kill you and wear your skin as a cloak. "  Sevatar said.

" Didn't you do that to that rapist in Vale last weekend?” Loken asked.

" Why are you complaining? He was a rapist.”  Sevatar said.

" Sevatar we're not complaining about you going out on the weekend to kill criminals and single handedly drop Vale’s crime rate by one or two percent.  It’s when you start skinning them alive and wearing their skin as a cloak to family gatherings and carving their skulls to put next to your potted plants is when we start complaining.” Polux said.

Weiss couldn't believe what she just heard.

" You're insane.” Weiss told him.

" Ice Queen, I've lost track of the  number of times people told me that. " He replied.

They both turned to continue watching the sparring match.

Yang turned to continue watching and almost ran down to the floor out of sisterly concern.

Sigismund had his blade at Ruby's throat.

Than she saw that she had Crescent Rose at the back of his neck.    One swing of the scythe and his head would go flying off his shoulders.

“Um should we call it it a draw? “ Ruby asked.

" Sure. “ Sigismund said.

Ruby transformed Crescent Rose back into it's storage form and placed it on her back.

Sigismund unlooped  the chain from the hilt of his sword and sheathed it.

" Who taught you how to fight?  " Sigismund asked.

" My Uncle Qrow. Who taught you?”

“My father did.   I also read many books on sword fighting and strategy.” Sigismund said.

" My dad taught Yang how to fight, his fighting style didn't suit me.”

“My father said that my mother was a much better swordsman than he was. “ Sigismund said.

The  topic of conversation than to turned to fairy tales, than to weapons.   

The two than walked out of the arena, still engaged in their conversation.

And the rest of Team RWBY and Team SLJP wondered what the hell happened.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unholy friendship between Yang Xiao Long and Jago Sevatarion begins.

 

Sigismund Dorn and Ruby Rose were _not_ dating.

They _insisted_ to all their friends that they were not dating.

Yet every one of their friends thought they were dating.

All they did was  have one sparring match.

Okay maybe now they were  having one every weekend.

And loaning each other books and helping each other with homework.

But that did not mean they were _dating._

Yang sat on the roof.

Blake was reading.

Ruby and Sigismund  were sparring.

Loken’s girlfriend, Mersadie Oliton had arrived for a brief  visit and the two had gone on a date.

Weiss was somewhere.

So here she was on the roof, alone with her thoughts.

“I thought I'd find you up here blondie.” A voice said.

Yang whirled around.

Sevatar was standing behind her smiling in his artificial, unnatural way.

That grin unnerved her.  It unnerved everyone.

" So what's a bimbo like you doing up here? Shouldn't you be getting laid or flirting? “

“Call me a bimbo again and i’ll crush your plums.” Yang snarled.

" My apologies. " Sevatar said.

" What are you doing up here anyway? “ Yang asked.

" My head was bothering me and I was all alone in my dorm. I could leave if you want to be all alone and cry your heart out. "  Sevatar said.

" I wasn't going to cry my heart out.”

“ Your obviously about to or you wouldn't be up here. You'd be back in your dorm bugging Blake or watching Sigismund and your sister sparring. “

Yang’s spine stiffened.

Despite his mother's assurances that he would be able to empathize with people when he was older, Sevatar did not have any comforting words to provide.

“if It makes you feel any better when Sigismund says he going to his room to polish his sword he's not going to his room to masturbate.” Sevatar said.

Yang let out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a sob.

“  it's just Ruby.  No matter how she and Sigismund deny it. They're practically dating.   Next thing you know one of them is going to be telling the other  how much they love  them.  Ruby  had a couple of friends at Signal and she's made friends here but she's not really good at socializing.  What if she really likes Sigismund and he dumps him?  I've had to deal with a couple of boyfriends who've dumped or cheated on me, but for Ruby, this is her first relationship. I don't want her to have to go through that yet.” Yang said

‘Trust me their relationship won't be as awkward and as lovey dovey as Mersadie and Loken. Seriously,  it took one of her friends and his tutor to spell it out for him.  And then he went and got dating advice from his older  brother and his attempts at following them made even  Polux cringe. “

" Don't worry Sigismund is too knightly to ever break up or cheat on Ruby and if he does I'll help you cut his dick off.”  Sevatar said.

Yang laughed.

" Thanks,   I guess I got too worked up. I guess you're not as psychotic as people think you are Jago.”

“ Don't call me Jago  As much as I would love to flay you alive for referring to  me by my first name, it's not with the effort of hiding your body.”

“ And your back to being a psychotic asshole.” Yang deadpanned.

" My apologies, it's hard trying to be so kind even for a compassionate soul like me.”

“ What are you doing up here anyway? “ she asked

“Night air helps with my headaches.”

“ You get headaches a lot?”

“There a side effect of my Semblance, along with bleeding from my nose and ears and an inverted penis.”

“ Your joking about the inverted penis right?” Yang asked.

Sevatar laughed

" Yes unfortunately, I'm not joking about the bleeding in the ears and nose and my constant headaches.”

“Don't  you have medication or something?” Yang asked.

" I do, but  the medication can only ease the headaches and the bleeding from the ears and nose so much.  Repressing my Semblance helps with the headaches and bleeding, but then it  takes a lot more  effort  to use it.”

“ What is your semblance anyway?” Yang asked

"Precognition. "

“ That means you can see the future right?” Yang asked

 " In a way. I can predict the next couple of movements an enemy makes and enhance my reflexes. It's a weaker version of my father’s semblance. "

“You and your father have the same semblance?”

“Yes, except my father, Konrad Curze, could see the future.  He was plagued by nightmares and he claimed to know when and how he would die.  that coupled with where he grew up, drove him insane. "

“Where’d he grow up? “ she asked.

" Nostramo, a city in Vacuo. "  

“ The crime rate is on the wrong side of hilarious.  He grew up on the streets. He ate rats and saw murder, rape, and theft from his earliest years. “ Sevatar said.

" Aren't their police or huntsmen to help?” Yang asked.

" No. Nostramo is  isolated from the rest of Vacuo.  It’s only part of Vacuo because of an old nobility with ties to the government and its industry.  It turns a blind eye to the crime as long as Nostramo keeps exporting metals and Dust.  The mines stretch for miles underground.  The factories that refine  the metals polluted the sky until they were made more environmentally friendly.  But by then it was too late.  The sky is practically blotted out.  You can hardly see the sun.

My father grew up on that sunless world.  He decided to put a stop to the crime.   And he did it through fear. He killed every criminal  he could find. He flayed them alive.  He left messages with their bodies for the nobles that turned a blind eye.  The Night Haunter they called him. By the time he was a teenager the crime rate had dropped  to zero. And the nobles had passed their gaudy little outfits. Than he was adopted.  He went to  Shade  Academy, met my mother and moved back to Nostramo.

The four years he spent gone at Shade and with his adopted family were the happiest of his life.

My mother soothed his pains, his visions decreased in frequency and he thought he could rise above his roots.

But when he was gone, Nostramo sank back Into lawlessness.   My father had a vision shortly   after Iwas born. He thought I would die as a child.  So he stayed at home to watch me, while my mother went out  to get groceries.  She was a trained huntress, top of her class.  

She died in a Nostraman alleyway. She put up up a hell of a fight, but my father was too late.  Because of his misinterpretation of his visions his  lost his Sun.  The only light he ever knew

My father went insane.

He tore his way through Nostramo.

He left me to raise myself.

I joined a gang.   

I  was a murderer  before I learned to read and write.

I ate corpses.

I left the eyes for the crows to eat because the flapping of the winds eased the pains of my head slightly.

My father recovered. He found me when I was ten.

He and I lived together.

My relatives visited.  I met my cousins.

I remember meeting Sigismund.  He was such a goody two shoes and until I met Loken I never thought I'd met anyone more nice.

My uncle came by. They left food.

I remember Sigismund’ s  mother baking cookies.

I remember two of my uncles forging weapons and equipment.

I remember meeting my grandfather for the first time.

A psychologist named Ekra Trez helped my father.

My father called him  the Sin-Eater.

He always called me Jago.  I hated that.”

Then it clicked for Yang.

" Sevatarion.  That's your mother's maiden name isn't it? "”

Sevatar nodded.

" My mother left shortly after  was born.  When Ruby's mom died.  My Dad kind of shutdown.” Yang said.

Sevatar remainder silent.

" Death is nothing compared to vindication. "

That what my father said.

“But I don't care what my father rambles about. . I’m no hero. I…  like all sons of Nostramo am a murderer first, last and always.

That's what broke my father.  Because even if he brought some other form of enlightenment  rather than rule  through fear to Nostramo they would never change.  Even if he tried another method than skinning a murderer alive over a public radio broadcast they wouldn't change.

That's why the nobles still rule even though my father could have killed them. If he ruled Nostramo he wouldn't even know where to start purging the city.  

If it wasn't for influence of my grandfather and some of my uncles I wouldn't even be here. They never would have let a Nostraman attend a combat school.

Because even if my father and I delude ourselves into thinking we’re necessary monsters,  the sons and daughters of Nostramo wouldn't care about justice or their duty as huntsman.  They would poison the schools with their presence.    They'd abuse the power they'd wield. They'd spread terror just for the sake of spreading terror. Because they would be strong and the rest would be weak.”

Yang looked at Sevatar.

“ And somehow I managed to make this conversation about myself.”  Sevatar said

“You kind of did.”

“ I'm much more important than you are anyway.” Sevatar said.

" You really arrogant aren't you? “

“ it's hard to take people seriously when you're rarely wrong.” Sevatar said.

Yang laughed.

“You're a good person Sev. Thanks for the talk. “  Yang left.

Sevatar was left on the rooftop with his thoughts.

His head hurt a lot less.

Sevatar smiled.

Not his usual  corpse like grin, but an actual smile.

If anyone saw it, they'd would have wet themselves, fled in terror and be plagued with nightmares for the rest of their lives.  If they wouldn't be driven insane and sent to an asylum.

" You hear that mother? I guess I'm a good person after all.” Sevatar said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Sigismund get it on.

Days passed.

Polux and Yang had a memorable sparring match.  

Sevatar fought Pyrrha Nikos and cheated as usual.

There was homework too and fighting Grimm in Professor Port's class.

But  it was nothing Team SLJP  couldn't handle.

Sigismund walked down the hallway.

He saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss.

They were talking about something.

He heard something about Blake and the White Fang.

He was about to offer assistance when a hand clasped around his shoulder and dragged him around the corner.

He was face to face with  Loken and  the rest of his team.

" I know what you're thinking.  I know you want to run in their and help, but think about it for a  second Sigismund  think of their honor. Think of their relationship as teammates. This is something they have to do themselves.” Loken said.

Sigismund’s temper rose. For a second he was tempted to run off and help anyway.  Not being to help his friends made him feel helpless,  a foreign feeling he intensely disliked.

His hotheadedness  shamed him.

" Your right.” Sigismund said.

" I'm surprised it's taking them this long to figure out Blake is a Faunus.” Polux said.

" Wait she’s  a Faunus? “

“ Yes she is. Come on Sigismund it's pretty obvious?  Bow on head, likes tuna and fish a lot.  Even Loken knew that. I know that your head is filled with thoughts of running towards the nearest enemy and stabbing it in the face and how nice Ruby's butt is, but I  assumed you were smart enough to figure it out. " Sevatar said.

Sigismund had no response.

" Anyway so one of our classmates is a Faunus and  probably a former member of the White Fang.  Who knew?”  Sevatar said.

That night Blake revealed to Team JNPR and Team SLJP that she was a Faunus  and a former member of the White Fang.   

Team SLJP tried not to act surprised.

Sigismund ran the polishing cloth over the Black Sword.

He had composed a letter to his father for advice on if he should attempt to pursue a romantic relationship with Ruby.

his father always gave good advice.

Sevatar was performing maintenance on his Chainglaive.  Some of the teeth had cracked during a sparring match with Weiss and he was replacing them.

Loken was reading a book.

Not just any book.

The book was one of the oldest existing copies of the Chronicles of Ursh.

The Chronicles of Ursh was a collection of  tales of Remnant and how the kingdoms  were formed.

While criticized for its overdramatic prose by many literary critics, it was still a well liked book by many.

The book had been a gift from Loken’s tutor,  Kyril Sinderman.

Polux had napped for a little bit, and then had begun working on a little project of his.

the creation of a new unit and doctrines for the Altesian.

As a young boy of 12 years old Polux and Sigismund had accompanied their father,  Rogal Dorn to one of the many parties held by  high  ranking military officers and government officials.

As a well respected huntsman,  adviser to the militaries of Remnant  and  an expert in siege warfare and a logistics Dorn was obliged to attend these parties.

So he'd bring his sons along, just because.

So Polux, being the frighteningly intelligent young boy he was, had asked General Ironwood why the Altesian military had no specialized units for defending military airships in case they were boarded,  or counter-boarding enemy airships.

Polux saw the need for a unit dedicated not just to boarding and counter boarding, but for being  the vanguard of a siege.  The first into the breach, an assault unit capable of augmenting a conventional infantry unit and  acting in support of other formations.

These units, dubbed “Breacher Siege Squads” would be equipped with specialized equipment.

Standard issue body armor with improved frontal protection.

Shields designed to be easily carried that maximized protection.

Polux had worked with his father for nearly 5 years on the unit.  He formulated  their tactics and strategies, designed their equipment and field tested it himself.

And now his prototype equipment was being field tested by the Altesian Army.

To this day his father was still proud of his son’s achievement.

There was a knock on the door.

“ Hey Sigismund up for a sparring match?  Ruby' asked.

Sigismund nodded and got up.

 

 

Ruby and Sigismund traded blows.

Whenever  Ruby shot at Sigismund, Sigismund charged  forward, trying to get inside Ruby's guard.

“ You  know I think you've gotten faster.” Sigismund grunted.

" Nope.” Ruby said.

Ruby disengaged and slapped a new clip into Crescent Rose.

This clip was marked with a cross of some kind.

There was a black muzzle flash from Crescent Rose as Ruby propelled herself at Sigismund.

She was too fast.

Sigismund’s  only advantage over Ruby was his endurance and his lethal talent with the sword.

Ruby was nothing but a black and red blur , her scythe a deadly spinning arc.

" Have you even used your semblance yet?”  Ruby asked.

" No.” Sigismund said as Ruby sliced him in the chest with her scythe.

Ruby was too fast for Sigismund.

She sent him crashing into a wall with every blow.

_I guess I have no choice.  I'm going to have to use my Semblance if I want to win this duel. I'm wish I had a bit more Aura though._

Sigismund gripped  the  Black Sword with two hands.

To Ruby it looked like he slipped into a trance.

Then he struck back.

Ruby was quickly overwhelmed.

Sigismund was too, fast and  too strong.

Sigismund was an after image.

She could barely block his blows

He sliced her across the chest.

He brought his blade down, Ruby blocked, but the floor under Ruby  cracked. and she was sent flying back.

Ruby recovered and held Crescent Rose at the ready.

His next strike knocked Crescent Rose out of her hands.

Then she felt the Black Sword pointed at her throat.

" I win Ruby. " Sigismund said.

He sheathed his sword

Ruby noticed he was sweating.

" You alright?” she asked.

" Yeah,  it's just a side effect of my Semblance. "

“ Was that your Semblance?  That trance thing?” Ruby asked

" Yes my Semblance is called Battle Focus.   My speed and strength are increased.  Time slows for me.  My blows become more precise. My reflexes speed up and I can time my attacks better.” Sigismund said.

Sigismund and Ruby made their way over to a nearby bench.

Sigismund gulped down a bottle of water.

" You Ok?” she asked.

" I'm fine it's just my Semblance takes a lot out  of me.  ” Sigismund said.

" Huh ?” Ruby asked.

"Moving that fast and channeling that strength takes a lot out of me.  My Semblance has me go so fast and increases my strength to the point my body can't handle it.  So my Aura is healing me  to keep my body from falling apart. So the longer I use it the more damage that's done to my body and the more Aura I have to use to heal myself and the more exhausted I am after.”

“So if you ran out of Aura while using it, it would be really bad.” Ruby said.

" Exactly. “ Sigismund said.

" Oh.” Ruby said.

There was silence

 _Ask her Sigismund.  Ask if she’s interested in a romantic relationship with you._   He thought.

_You should wait until Dad gives you some advice, you don't want to ruin a good friendship._

_You should ask her  now!  Otherwise she might end up with Jaune._

_Not that there's anything wrong with that.  Jaune's a nice guy, a good strategist and plus he took down an Ursa in one blow._

Ruby seemed nervous, her head down.

“Ruby is something wrong?” Sigismund asked.

Ruby took a deep breath.

“Sigismundwillyoubemyboyfriend?” she blurted out.

Sigismund didn’t know what to say.

“ Sorry! we can just be friends if you want.” Ruby said.

She blushed as red as her cloak

“ I- I was actually going to ask you the same thing.  I was just waiting for my father to give me some advice” Sigismund said.

“Really?” Ruby asked

“Yes really.  I mean your an amazing fighter, your compassionate, kind and inspiring, I mean, look how you helped Jaune.” Sigismund said

‘You think so?”  

Sigismund nodded.

Sigismund’s scroll vibrated.

It was a text message from his father.

Sigismund.  There’s really no strategy or plan for women, it’s not like a siege or  a battle.  Trust your instincts. Trust your heart.  You have a heart of stone Sigismund. If this girl is really someone you connect with,  you can endure any challenge or question her family throws at you.

“Well my father approves at least.” Sigismund said.

“ My dad’s a little overprotective but i think he’ll like you.” Ruby replied.

“What about your mother?” Sigismund asked

Ruby expression changed.

Sigismund realized his mistake.

“I i’m sorry i didn’t realize-

“It’s fine, my mom died when i was young. she was an amazing huntress, she was kind and she baked amazing cookies.” Ruby said

Sigismund nodded.

“ My mother died when I was seven.  My father said she was the kindest, most beautiful woman he ever met. He said she was one of the most deadly huntresses in Remnant.  She was really sick.   She fought for a really long time, even when her body just couldn’t go on anymore. “ Sigismund said.

Ruby nodded in sympathy

“ So  I guess we’re boyfriend-girlfriend now. “ Ruby said

" Everyone thinks we're dating anyway, this is just making it official. "  Sigismund said.

Ruby giggled.

A few seconds ticked by.

“Sigismund, what's your favorite fairy tale? “ Ruby asked.

“The Emperor's Champion.  My mother used to read it to me as a child. I can recite it word for word.”

“Can you really?” Ruby asked.

he nodded.

“C-Could  you do it right now.” Ruby asked.

Sigismund nodded.

“Long ago there was an Emperor who ruled over all of Remnant.  The Emperor held a tournament to decide who  would be his champion  One of the bravest, most skilled knights won the tournament.  When the Emperor asked what he wanted as a reward. The knight replied.

“Give me the finest sword, and set of armor you can provide. My duty is enough.”

Wielding a sword with a blade as black as knight and clad in Armor of Faith, the Emperor’s Champion slayed the mightiest of Grimm , defeated the most evil of criminals and until the sword was pried from his cold dead heads, protected the people of Remnant.”

“Wow I guess that fairy tale had a big influence on you.” Ruby said

“What makes you say that?”

“Your weapon’s name is The Black Sword, it’s pretty obvious you forged your weapon to look like the sword from the fairy tale.”

Sigismund laughed.

Ruby decided she liked his laugh  it was the first time she had ever heard him laugh.

His laugh was a pleasing thing to hear.

“Actually my  Grandfather gave it to me.” Sigismund said

“Your grandfather/”

“Yes, he’s a retired Huntsman.  He gave me it when we visited his estate in  Vale one time.”

“Could you tell about how you got it?”

“Well…”

_Sigismund walked down the hallways of his grandfather’s Estate.  His Grandfather’s Estate was huge!  For a 9 year old boy like Sigismund it meant a lot of places to  explore.  And games of hide and seek.  But Polux always found him, so hide and seek got boring quickly.   Speaking of Polux, his younger brother was taking a nap in  the estate’s extensive library.  Sigismund loved his Grandfather’s library.  It was full of books and unlike the public library in  Atlas, full of grumpy old ladies that always yelled at Polux for being clumsy  or Sigismund when he asked if they needed help carrying their books.   And it wasn’t Polux’s fault for being clumsy. Polux was growing too  quickly. he was two inches taller than him! And he was the older brother too!_

_Sigismund  continued walking down the hallway._

_This part of the Estate was a part Sigismund had never been before,  Unlike the other parts of the Estate.  The walls were a smooth granite grey.  A sharp contrast to  the rich wood paneling of the rest of  his Grandfather’s estate._

_It’s almost like a castle!  he thought with glee._

_He reached  a set of double doors._

_The doors were wooden.  The wood was very, very old._

_The brass doorknobs reminded him of the ones on  the door to the wing of the estate where his Grandfather kept his extensive collection of Art._

_Sigismund opened the doors._

_They  creaked a little bit._

_What Sigismund saw almost took his breath away._

_The room was built like a temple of some kind._

_And displayed on an altar of some kind was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen._

_The blade was jet-black. the words Imperator Rex carved onto the blade in  gold lettering. the hilt was red leather and the guard was a gold as well._

_Sigismund wanted to  reach out and touch it._

_“ You can pick it up if you wish.”_

_Sigismund turned around._

_‘Grandfather! I thought you were discussing stuff with father?” Sigismund asked_

_“ We finished that a long time ago. He’s sipping tea and looking at some of my paintings.”_

_“Is this The Black  Sword  the Emperor’s Champion wielded in the fairy tale?"  Sigismund asked excitedly._

_His grandfather smiled._

_" Who knows? Some say there's only ten of those swords In existence but even I don't know how many were forged or who made them.  I recovered it from an ancient temple in Mistral, the temple was built long before there were huntsman and huntresses."_

_“ Do you think it was used to kill Grimm? “ Sigismund  asked._

_" All I know is that a hero of some kind wielded that blade.” his Grandfather said with a twinkle in his eye._

_“What matters now is how you wield it and what reasons you have to draw it.” his Grandfather said._

_" Me?” Sigismund asked._

_" Yes, in a few years your father will be teaching you how to fight before you go to  an academy.  Since you like swords so much and and if you're anything like your mother you'll be an excellent swordsman. Therefore,  it is my gift to you. "_

_Sigismund picked up the sword._

_It was heavy._

_He held it two hands._

_He swung it around a few times._

_His grandfather  gently took the sword from his hands._

_He then slammed it into the floor._

_The stone floor was sliced clean through._

_“Use this blade wisely Sigismund.” His grandfather said._

_“I promise.” Sigismund said._

 

 _“_ Wow, your Grandfather is a mysterious man.” Ruby said.

“Yes he is.” Sigismund said.

“I think Professor Ozpin is a little more mysterious.”  Ruby said.

“A little bit.” Sigismund agreed.

The two than left the sparring room.

“See you later.” Ruby said.

She pecked him on the cheek.

Sigismund walked into his dorm.

The lights were off.

Polux and Loken were gone.

 _“That’s weird.”_ he thought.

Something slammed into his  back.

He fell onto the floor

He felt a Chainblade purring an inch  behind his head.

“Sevatar?’ Sigismund asked.

“So, you want to date my  sister?” he heard Yang say.

The lights  were flicked on.

“She told you already?” Sigismund asked.

‘Yup.” Yang said.

“Ruby told me about her crush on you yesterday.” Yang said.

“You  treat my sister right, you understand? If you make her cry, I will kill you.  You break up with her I kill you.  And if you cheat on her, Sevatar will cut your dick off.” Yang said.

“ Understood.” Sigismund said.

“ Good.” Yang said.

‘Thanks Sevatar.” Yang said.

“Your welcome.” He replied.

Than she walked out.

‘She’s scarier than your father." Sigismund said.

“ You think? You wouldn't believe what she threatened to do to me if I didn’t help her." Sevatar said.  He shuddered In fear. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I would have a chapter about Nostramo and not have First Claw?
> 
> Well Talos at least. 
> 
> This will be probably be their only appearence.
> 
> For context this fanfic is set immediately before Volume 2 Episode 1.

 

 

Sevatar knocked on the door. 

 

He was in the outskirts of Vale, far from the nightlife and hustle and bustle of a Friday night.

 

The warehouse was decrepit, old and abandoned.

 

Except the winged skull carved onto the walls

 

“What are we doing here?” Yang asked him.

 

 

“I’m seeing some old friends. Some Nostramans actually live in Vale.”

 

“If Nostramans can’t even go to a combat school, how do they get out of Nostramo?” Yang asked.

 

“The same way any good Nostraman does things. Illegally.”

 

The door opened 

 

A boy about Sevatar’s age opened the door.

 

He wore a midnight suit similar to Sevatar's.

 

A oversized double barrelled machine pistol was holstered and a beautiful golden sword were sheathed on his left hip.

 

“What brings you to our humble abode?” he asked.

 

“information. Where's the rest of First Claw?”

 

“Out hunting. And on who exactly?”

 

“Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. ”

 

“One of his ex-girlfriends hire you to kill him or something?” Talos asked.

 

“No she’s a huntress in training at Beacon like me.” Sevatar said.

 

He laid a stack of Lien notes on an old wooden table stained with blood grease, paint and other fluids. 

 

“ Moving up in the world.” Talos said.

 

He eyed the Lien notes on the table.

 

“We don’t need your charity Sevatar.”

 

“Paying for the War-Sage’s cybernetics and medicine isn't cheap, plus you guys aren’t exactly making millions, especially after what you did to the Blood Reaver. Plus you’re family. Don't send it to Septimus and Octavia.”

 

“They need it more than we do. “

 

“Just because they have a kid on the way doesn’t mean you indulge in you desire to be a saint , ammunition and food isn’t cheap and you have plenty of mouths to feed. How is she?"

 

“Doing fine. The kids a boy.”

 

“Offer my sincere congratulations to them because he was an idiot and didn’t use a condom. And the War- sage?”

 

“He’s been better. Deltrain does all he can for him. Variel and I do too, but..”

 

“I see. Dad always did like him, you know you my father and I wouldn't mind if you stayed at our place for a bit or I could get the Atramentar to try and negotiate with some real esate people-

 

“It’s fine Sevatar, speaking of which the War- Sage did want to talk to you next time you swung by. “

 

“Always changing the subject. Blondie wait here, I’ll go see what the old bastard wants, Talos don’t flirt with Yang or she’ll kill you,”

 

Sevatar walked to a door near the back of the warehouse.

 

“Do you really think i’d flirt with your girlfriend?’ Talos called back.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Sevatar replied

 

 

 

 

Unlike the other rooms in the warehouse, the room Malcharion the War-Sage resided in was so sterile it made hospitals look like pigstys.

Malcharion was once a tall man, with an air of authority. He was once Captain of the Vacuon Army’s Tenth Company.

 

His father was Nostraman, His mother from Vacuo, Because his father was an abusive prick and his mother was rich, he was able to live in Vacuo after his mother divorced the bastard and stabbed his eye out with a butter knife.

 

He joined the Vacuon Army as a way to support his mother. After he finished his service, he studied philosophy and was in the process of writing a book on military tactics when his father escaped From prison and murdered his mother. 

 

So armed with his service pistol and a knife, he hunted down and brutally murdered his father. 

 

He than traveled to Nostramo, forming a gang known as Tenth Company. 

 

With his military expertise and his quick adaption to gang warfare, Tenth Company soon became one of the most feared gangs in Nostramo.

 

He wrote had book on military strategy, The Tenebrous Path.

 

All of it cut short by a well placed bomb.

 

 

So now he lay in a bed, with an IV and EKG, much of his body replaced with cybernetics

 

“Sevatar my boy. It's good to see you again.” Malcharion said in his half mechanical, half human voice.

 

The cybernetics that took up 75% of his lungs whirred and clicked.

 

" You no longer wear sinner’s red on you sleeves.”

 

Sevatar looked at his suit sleeves.

 

“ I stopped after I took control of the Atramentar. “ Sevatar said.

 

" How is Beacon? You do your mother and your father proud by trying to become a huntsman Jago. ”

 

“ You know it's only because Father respects you so much that I let you call me Jago. And reading your stupid book. " Sevatar.

 

Malcharion chuckled, a distorted throaty screech that echoed throughout the small room.

 

“Tell me about your team.” 

 

“ Well we're called Team SLJP. Sigismund leads us. And I'm a stuck with Garviel Loken and Sigismund’s brother Alexis. " 

 

“Heh I knew they'd never make you team leader. You'd be a piss poor officer Jago. ”

 

“ Sigismund’s got a girlfriend now, her name's Ruby Rose. Cute little thing with silver eyes and red- black hair. She's fifteen, a prodigy they say.”

 

“ Dorn’s kid got a girlfriend. What a surprise. " Malcharion said.

 

He coughed, a rasping, grinding huff that set Sevatar’s teeth on edge.

 

" So what about you? You're that age by now. Sure you'll never find a woman as beautiful as your mother, but I'm sure you have a crush or two.”

 

" I have a friend. Yang Xiao Long. She's Ruby’s older sister. Long blond hair, big tits. Bit of a brawler. Very protective of Ruby. Good fighter too and unlike most girls she's smart and pretty tolerable.”

 

“ Sounds like you do have a crush. " Malcharion replied. 

 

" She's just a friend. "

 

“You're lying boy.” Malcharion said. 

 

" Of course I am.”

 

“ You smiled when you talked about her. I may be blind in my right eye, but I can still see with my left eye. “

 

“Your brain must be dying quicker than Deltrian thought, maybe I should unplug your life support, put you out of your misery old man.” Sevatar said. 

 

Malcharion smiled. 

 

The right side of his face didn't move.

 

Sevatar could see the metal plates that made up half of the man ’s face and supported what was left of his degrading brain through the synthetic skin  

 

Brain signals misfiring caused it more to look like a grimace.

 

" Us sons of the sunless world aren't lucky when it comes to love Jago. Your father knows that better than anyone. You should take the chance while you still can.”

 

“ Maybe I will.” Sevatar said. 

 

" How’s Talos related to you?” Yang asked as they left the warehouse. 

 

" He's my mother's sister’s son.”

 

“And the Atramentar?”

 

“ The gang I led. I still lead them actually but now they just do odd jobs for me and look after some people my father actually cares about. ”

 

“ So you're managing a criminal gang too. " Yang said.

 

" Not just any criminal gang, the Atramentar are the largest and most feared gang in Nostramo and unless it wasn't for my orders they could have expanded to other kingdoms too. Taken control of every drug smuggling operation every hired hit, every extortion. " Sevatar said. 

 

" Huh so you're using criminals to help find criminals. " Yang said. 

 

" Something like that. " Sevatar replied. 

 

" How's he going to contact us anyway?” Yang asked. 

 

" Dead letter drop.. Or I'll just get bored and check with him.” Sevatar said. 

 

Yang checked her scroll.

 

" It's getting late. We should head back to Beacon before they think we're doing anything naughty. " Yang said. 

 

She put on her motorcycle helmet and got on Bumblebee. 

 

" You wish. ” Sevatar said and got on.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone for reading this fanfic. 
> 
> Sorry this update took so long.
> 
> I'd like love for you all to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

“I can’t believe tomorrow is the beginning of second semester.” Loken said.

“I can’t either. I’m honestly surprised nothing crazy has happened.” Polux said.

"You mean nothing crazy has happened yet.” Sevatar said.

“Sevatar, I believe something crazy is happening right now.” Sigismund said.

He gestured to the food fight between Team RWBY and Team JNPR that was going on around them.

“Huh, do you think we should intervene?”

“No, to intervene would dishonor both sides.” Sigismund said with  utter seriousness  as the food fight continued and Yang was sent flying through the roof.

“Right because that makes perfect sense.” Sevatar said.

“If you want to intervene be my guest.” Polux replied.

Sevatar looked at the carnage and decided that to intervene in the food fight would be...unwise.

Especially now that Glynda Goodwitch just barged in.

Team SLJP watched as Yang came down to earth.

They watched as Team RWBY laughed.

Just another day at Beacon Academy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Episode 12 of Volume 3 was really interesting. And heartbreaking.
> 
> And now I'm going to revise some future chapters of this fanfic again.
> 
> Anyway Happy Valentine's day and here's the chapter.
> 
> Sorry for the wait.

“You're taking me where?!” Ruby asked.

" The Vale Museum of Huntsman and Weaponry.” Sigismund said seriously.

‘But, the museum just reopened after renovation! Plus the lines are always super long. “

“My Grandfather helped finance the renovation and was one of the people who  financed  the museum's construction in  the first place.  He even donated some weapons and artifacts for the exhibits. The lines won’t be a problem.”

Sigismund didn’t  have time to  say anything else before Ruby activated her semblance and used to propel herself into Sigismund, hugging him tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouyourthebestboyfriendever”  Ruby said.

Sigismund simply smiled.

* * *

 

Ruby dragged her boyfriend throughout the museum.

Various types of weapons were displayed in  cases.

“Sigismund look there's a Cadian pattern assault sword!”

“And there’s a Catachan pattern assault rifle.” Ruby said

‘That was the first assault rifle used by the Vacuoan army, right?” Sigismund asked.

" Yup.” Ruby said.

They walked over to another exhibit.  This one showed old clothing  and other artifacts.

One of the exhibits showed a tattered red cloak.

Sigismund  and Ruby read the information plaque in front  of  the exhibit.

Early huntsman were given red cloaks as a sign of respect. Many of these huntsman, particular huntsman's who  were skilled with  swords,  gathered together into  groups  known as “Sword Brethren.”   A Huntsman with a red cloak was  extremely skilled , and many of these huntsman became some of the first teachers at the combat schools.

Ruby and Sigismund continued walking through the museum.

After seeing   _every single weapon_ in the entire museum.

The two lovebirds than left the museum..

It was a rather chilly night and despite her cloak she was freezing.

Sigismund, being the gentlemen he was, gave Ruby his coat.

Than Ruby saw an  ice cream truck.

“ I find it hard to  believe you  want ice cream when it’s this cold.” Sigismund said as reached for his wallet.

Ruby pulled out her own wallet.

“Sigismund,  let me pay, you  took me to the coolest museum in Vale and you're the best boyfriend ever.” Ruby said.

Ruby bought herself with  a cone with  a scoop of strawberry  and a scoop of chocolate topped with sprinkles, whipped cream, fudge and a cherry  half the size of a golf ball.

Sigismund, in  contrast only has a cone with  a scoop of mint chocolate chip and a scoop of chocolate.

As Sigismund watched Ruby enjoy her ice cream, it took all of his willpower not to ask for his coat back. The night air was unusually cold, and the brainfreeze from  eating ice cream wasn’t helping him endure it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos. Constructive criticism would be much obliged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team SLJP and Team RWBY hatch a plan.
> 
> Kind off.

“Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to singlehandedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale … say aye.” Ruby said

“Yes! I love it when you feisty!” Yang said and gestured to Blake.

“Well I suppose it could be fun.” Weiss Said

“None of you said aye” Ruby said dejectedly.

Someone knocked at the door.

Ruby answered it.

“Aye.” Sigismund said

‘What are you guy’s doing here?” Blake asked.

“We couldn’t help but overhear the conversation and have come to offer our assistance as friends.” Sigismund said.

“By we, he means I overheard your conversation, told Sigismund and am now regretting telling Sigismund.” Sevatar said.

“Um Okay.” Yang said.

“Well,  I guess it wouldn’t hurt, I mean eight is better than four.” Ruby said.

“ Are you sure you're not just saying that because you two are dating?” Weiss  asked

“Hey!” Sigismund and Ruby exclaimed.

“So can we help or not? You four will probably get into a lot of trouble and while I dont mind getting in trouble with the law   I’m sure that one member  of my team will be probaly be having second thoughts.” Sevatar said.

“For your information,  Sevatar,  Tarik  and I have had plenty of misadventures and conflicts with the authorities’ Loken said.

“  We will accept any challenge, no matter the odds.” Sigismund said solemnly

“ Alright, I guess we could use the help. After all, what are friends for?’ Yang said

“Shouldn't we put it to a vote?’ Weiss said.

“Seriously?  Weiss I think it’s already been decided.” Yang said.

“Fine  but you all better keep this a secret.  The last thing we need is the professors getting involved, or detention .” Weiss said.

“ You have my word’ Sigismund said.

“ Detention would be a minor inconvenience. i have endured far worse” Polux said

“ What he said.” Sevatar said.

“ Do you  honestly think  i’d tell anyone?”  Loken asked.

Team RWBY and the rest of Team SLJP arched their eyebrows.

“You’d tell Mersadie.”  Sevatar said.

“ I would not!’ Loken said.

“ Loken just don’t tell her. it’s that simple.” Polux said.

‘That would be lying.” Loken said.

“ We’ll  be lying to our father when we write him, or call him.  How hard do you  think it will  be for Polux and I?” Sigismund said.

“ Speak for yourself.” Sevatar mumbled.

“ Let’s hatch a plan!” Ruby said.

‘Yeah!” Yang exclaimed

Ruby than gasped.

“I left my boardgame in the Library!”

“We’re doomed.” Weiss said

She than darted out of the room.

 **“** You know Ice Queen, I think  for once we actually agree on something.” Sevatar said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigismund remember his mother.
> 
> And muses on how amazing his girlfriend, Ruby Rose is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need a name for Sigismund and Polux's mom.

Women are strong. That was a fact of life for Sigismund.

Like how Ruby was one of the most amazing people he knew, or the sky was blue.

It was simply a fact of life. Every single one of his Aunts was a huntress.

And his mother was the strongest huntress he ever knew.

Well, besides Professor Goodwich.

He remembers one time Uncle Russ and Uncle El’Jonson were arguing about something.

Her parents and a few of his Uncles and Aunts were going to some party.

His mother then said she forgot something and went back upstairs.

Sigismund was confused. His mother had her purse, what did she forget?

She came back downstairs, purse in one hand, her sword on the other.

Uncle Russ and Uncle El Jonson immediately stopped arguing.

Then she went back talking to Uncle Vulkan, who would be babysitting them for the night.

Which made Sigismund very happy, because last time it was Uncle Roboute who was babysitting them. And that wasn't fun at all.

And that was why everyone respected his mother so much.

And that’s why whenever someone insulted Polux by calling him a girl, or wouldn’t let a girl play with them simply because they were a girl, Sigismund got mad.

Because girls can be strong.

That’s why there's huntresses.

And that’s why Sigismund likes Ruby so much. She’s strong, she doesn’t give up. She stands by her ideals. She has hopes and dreams. And Sigismund swears to himself, that he as her boyfriend and comrade will be by her side until her dreams come true. And her hopes become reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. School and life got in the way. Plus spending too much time on Tumblr and playing Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain.
> 
> And rereading Armageddon by Aaron Dembski Bowden. Best Christmas gift ever. I am seriously obsessed with his books. Or just Warhammer 40k in general. Then again, I'm writing a crossover fanfiction between 40k and RWBY so, yeah. 
> 
> I'm huge nerd.

"I thought that class would never end. “ Blake said. 

Team SLJP and Team RWBY had met up in Team RWBY'S dorm to finish their planning

"Port is one of the most boring and fattest man I've ever had the displeasure of meeting.  and i have met many fat and boring men. “ Sevatar said.

" Sevatar,  I know this is hard for you but could you at least show a little respect for Professor Port? I mean he is a full fledged huntsman. “ Weiss said. 

" And the mystery of how he became one will probably never be solved. " Sevatar said. 

Polux  smiled.  

Yang suppressed a giggle.

" Today is the day the investigation 

" Alright  everyone remember their roles. “ Ruby asked.

" You and will heat to the CCT to check the Schnee Dust recreation for any robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem. ” Weiss said.

" The White Fang hold regular faction meetings to issue orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning. “ Blake said

“I have an old friend on the shady side  of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale.  Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard.” Yang said.  

" My team will be meeting with Sevatar’s friends. They've had some time to gather some information on Torchwick and the White Fang. “ Sigismund said. 

" Alright we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this! “ Ruby said.

" Yeah!” an unexpected voice said.

" Sun!” Blake exclaimed

The monkey Faunus was hanging from a tree.

" How did you get up there?” Yang asked. 

"Ah it's easy, I climb trees all the time.” Sun said. 

" You do what? “ Weiss exclaimed

" I climb trees all the time! “ 

Sun propelled himself into the dorm.

“So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy? “ Sun asked.  

" We are going to investigate the situation. As a team.”  Blake said with emphasis on team.

“Sorry Sun, but we already have Team SLJP involved.  We don't want to get anymore friends involved unless we have to. “ Ruby said

" That's dumb.  You should always get friends involved.  That's why I brought Neptune! “ Sun said.

Team RWBY stuck their heads out the windows. 

Neptune was standing on the ledge.

" How did you even  get up here?” Ruby asked. 

" I have my ways. Seriously though, can  I come in? We're like, really high up right now. ” he replied. 

" Alright, i'll go with Weiss.  Sun you'll go with Blake, and Neptune, can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner.” Ruby said

“ Actually Ruby,why don't you go with Yang or Sigismund? After all Sigismund’s your boyfriend and Yang is your sister?”

“ But Weiss, who would go with you then?” Ruby asked. 

"  Well I guess Neptune  could come with me.” Weiss said. 

Ruby pondered this for a second. 

She laughed and then dragged Weiss out the door.

“ But, but!” Weiss exclaimed. 

" Well Ice Queen and casanova wannabe. Still a better couple than her and Jaune. ” Sevatar said

“Since when were you an expert on couples? “ Loken asked.

" Not an expert. Just common sense. Now who's coming with me on Nightfall.?” Sevatar said. 

" Not it.” Polux and Sigismund said at the same time. 

Loken cursed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos, they really mean a lot to someone first starting out on writing fanfiction.
> 
> The next chapter will be pretty short, but once I get the later events of Volume 2 and Volume3 they'll get longer.
> 
> I have a lot of plans for this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Writer's block, school and life have delayed this chapter far longer than it should have.
> 
> Enjoy

Nightfall was Sevatar pride and joy.  A motorcycle similar to  Yang’s, Nightfall was purple and Black with a modified engine for faster speed and a red tinted windshield.  It also had Nostroman symbols were painted onto  its sides.  For those who could actually read Nostroman, the symbols were the names of various deceased criminals and destroyed rival gangs of the Atramentar.   

Sevatar quite frankly, drove the motorcycle like a madman.  He only drove the speed limit if the police were around, only signaled when he turned and always braked at the last second.

If he was trying to  make Loken terrified, Sevatar definitely succeeded. 

When they got to Talos’ house, Loken  got of the bike,  walked to a nearby alley, and vomited his breakfast and his lunch.

He was still vomiting,  when Sigismund and Polux arrived five minutes and 10 seconds later..

“Is he okay?’ Polux asked.

“He’s fine, if he thinks i’m  a bad driver, he should ride with Yang.” Sevatar replied. 

Loken  said some rather unkind things to Sevatar and then resumed vomiting. 

" Language.“ Sevatar chided. 

They went inside.

They came out a few minutes later.

Talos had been unable to get any information on the White Fang, but a few days ago, ago a local gang had approached Roman Torchwick and offered to assist him in stealing Dust in exchange for for a cut of the profit. Torchwick's response was to kill them all and dump their bodies in the Vale harbor.

Team SLJP immediately noticed that there were some people outside Talos’ house that shouldn't be there. 

About a dozen men wearing suits with red lapel pins. 

" Are you the Prince of Crows?” the man asked.

" Maybe.” sevatar replied casually.

" You didn't notice we were  being followed?” Sigismund hissed. 

“Actually, I did notice. I just didn't tell you.” Sevatar said. 

Sigismund  sighed. 

Another dozen men in suits with blue lapel pins showed 

“Are you the Prince of- 

Sevatar’s scroll rang. 

" One minute gentleman. " Sevatar said. 

He answered it.

It was Yang. 

" Sevatar, Its Yang, Blake found Torchwick and we're chasing him now. Where are you guys?”

“ Still at Talos’. We ran into a little trouble ourselves. “ Sevatar said and hung up. 

" Sorry about that, you were saying? "  Sevatar said. 

" You're the guy who killed our Boss and-.” 

“Hold on  scrub, this guy killed our boss and wiped most of our entire gang!” A  gang member with a blue  label  pin interrupted.

‘Yeah well we got here first!”

‘What are you  are a fours year old!”

The gang member with the red lapel pin drew a pistol  and shot one of the blue lapel pin wearing gang members.

The two gangs immediately began fighting each other.

Team SLJP  drew their weapons.

“Try not to kill them Sevatar.” Sigismund said.

Sevatar grinned.

 

 

“Where were you?” Weiss demanded.

“ There was traffic and we ran into  some trouble of our own.” Sevatar replied.

“ Torchwick’s got a new henchman, well technically henchwoman.”  Ruby said.

“Is that blood?” Blake asked looking at Sevatar’s shirt.

His purple shirrt had some red blotches on  it,

Sigismund, Loken, and Polux were staring at Sevatar like he was a puppy who  couldn’t follow orders.

“No, it's tomato sauce." Sevatar said with a straight face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!
> 
> Even though it's Summer, I'm still busy, but for those who are still reading this fanfiction of mine, thank you for your patience.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

Ruby Rose looked beautiful.

In her red dress with a black sash  she looked like a princess.

Even if she stumbled in the rather short pumps she was wearing.

“Stupid lady stilts.” she grumbled 

Sigismund tried his best not to laugh.

It would be rather rude to laugh at his girlfriend, even if it was adorable seeing her stumble.

Ruby  stared at Sigismund.

How did I get so lucky? She thought

She was just a girl from Patch, with  a badass drunk  for an uncle, a crazy sister and an even crazier  father.  And Sigismund, was well.  He was  **_hot._ **  He was an  incredibly skilled fighter, compassionate, determined and zealous. 

Weiss had mentioned how lucky Ruby was.

At first, Ruby thought it was simply because of Sigismund’s  good looks,  but then she realized it was because any potential boyfriend of Weiss’ might be after her family’s money instead of actually caring for her.

“Want me to get you some punch?” Sigismund asked.

Ruby nodded. 

She was glad he didn't ask her to dance, or pressure her into talking with people.  He was content to simply  stand with her. 

Yes she was very lucky indeed. 

“Care to dance my lady?” 

Yang whirled around.  

Standing in front of her was Sevatar 

He wore a midnight blue suit with a red tie.

He wore a tan cloak.

“Please tell me that's not made of human skin. “ Yang said.

“it’s not made of human skin.” Sevatar said.

He then made a theatrical bow.  A rather low one she noticed

Yang burst into giggles.

“You did not just do what I thought you did.” Yang said .

“Did what?” Sevatar said with a mischievous grin. 

“I saw what you did.”  Yang said.

“I don't know what your talking about. “

“Your lucky we’re in a public place or I would-

“Kill me? At least I'd die at the hands of a beautiful woman. “

Yang punched his arm.

“Alright, fine I'll stop.”  Sevatar said as he rubbed his arm.

“But would you like to dance my lady?” Sevatar asked.

“How about you drop the my lady, Jago and i’ll say yes.”  Yang replied.

“Drop the Jago, and we have a deal.” Sevatar said.

“Deal.” Yang said.

He moved closer to her.

Yang realized he was actually an inch shorter then him.

She then realized he had his arm around her waist and was guiding her to the dance floor.

“Just follow my lead.” Sevatar said.

She did. 

And they danced

“Where’d you learn to dance?” she asked.

“ My father, and one thing the nobility of Nostramo love is ballroom dancing. “ he replied. 

Polux sighed.

He hadn't had a date for the dance.

And Loken’s girlfriend was unable to show up.

“Weren't you going to the dance with Velvet?” Loken asked.

“I did but, she was going with Coco, “  he replied.  

“You don't want to be the odd man out.”  Loken said.

“What do you mean?” Polux asked.

“Mersadie and I, Ruby and your brother,Sevatar and Yang? “ 

“ Sevatar and Yang? One dance doesn't mean marriage and a kid.”  Polux said.

“Tell you what? 20 lien they start dating. Another 20 lien they marry and another 20 they have a kid.” 

“You know what?, I’ll take that bet.” Polux said.

Ruby  moved as fast as she could. 

For the umpteenth  time she cursed the heels.

As she hit the button to  summon  an  elevator,  she realized she probably should have told Sigismund where she was going.    Oh  well, she’d find out whoever  was infiltrating the CCT and be back  before Sigismund noticed he was gone.

Sigismund strode out to get some fresh air.

And to search for Ruby.

At first he had assumed that Ruby had left to change out of her dress, or simply got sick of the party and went back to the dorm to do some maintenance on Crescent Rose, or was simply tired and went to sleep.  

But she  would have told him or Yang, and she wasn't responding to his texts.

His suspicions were confirmed, when he saw her weapon locker  embedded in the ground..

And the rifles  of the Altesian soldiers guarding the CCT laying on the ground, but no soldiers in sight. 

The idea of Ruby fighting in her dress was giving him some rather inappropriate and ungentlemanly like thoughts in his head.  

Pushing such inappropriate and shameful, albeit incredibly enjoyable thoughts from his head, Sigismund summoned his own weapon locker. 

He would either find Ruby and save her from whoever infiltrated the CCT, or help her dispose of them.

If she hadn't already. 

The elevator took forever. 

His sword held in two hands, Sigismund braced for whatever was on the other side.

The doors opened.

General Ironwood and Ruby were on the other side.

“Sigismund?” Ruby said in surprise.

“ I saw your weapons locker and came as fast as a I could.“

“Did you inform your teammates or anyone else?” General Ironwood asked.

Sigismund cursed his lack of hindsight.  He should informed his teammates or a professor.

“No sir.” he answered. 

“ Good,  Ruby here saw someone infiltrating the CCT and engaged them. But they got away.” General Ironwood said.

“I don't want either of you to discuss this with anyone.  Tomorrow there will be an announcement of the infiltration.   Ruby,  I want you to come to Professor Ozpin’s office tomorrow so we can discuss the infiltrator and any other information you have.  “

He paused for a second,  lost in thought.

“You both can return to the party now.”  he said.

“Thanks for the chivalry.” Ruby said and they walked out, or in her case, stumbled.

“Your welcome.”  he replied. 

“Tell me about the infiltrator.” Sigismund said.

“But General Ironwood-.”

“Said we couldn’t discuss it with anyone, not each other.” Sigismund said.

“ I-  Your right.  Well her clothes seemed to light up.  And she wore a mask.  She also  used weapons made up of glass, but I don’t think that was her Semblance. “ Ruby said.

“What makes you say  that?” Sigismund asked. 

“Gut feeling.’ Ruby said. 

Sigismund nodded.

His father often mentioned that if you didn’t have solid intel,your gut would be only source of information.

“Maybe she uses magic.” Ruby said outloud.

“Magic? Like a  Seasonal  Maiden?  That’s insane.  I mean, you think whoever infiltrated the CCT is an evil Seasonal Maiden?” Sigismund asked.

‘Or stole the maidens powers, but come on  Sigismund. Magic? Really?  I’m  just saying it might be a possibility.”

“Ruby did someone  spike the punch?’ Sigismund asked

“Nope.” she said cheerfully.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can find the Attack on Titan reference.
> 
> It shouldn't be too had.

“So Team RWBY gets to go on  a search and destroy mission,  and what are we stuck with?   Observation of the fortifications of Vale. Great, and with Professor Peach too.” Sevatar said. 

" It's not so bad.” Sigismund said.

" Not for you and Polux. Your dad probably taught you everything about these walls.” Sevatar said. 

While  that was true, Sigismund saw no future for himself behind the walls of Vale or any other kingdoms. He'd be out there, traveling from  village to village slaying Grimm and stopping evil. 

Preferably with Ruby.

Professor Peach just wouldn't shut up.

She kept rambling on about the walls and their architect in particular. 

What was his last name anyway?

Yeager? Jager? 

It didn't matter. He particularly didn't care about the walls.

As, Sevatar followed Professor Peach, he wondered what Yang was doing. 

 

Yang's head pounded. 

Her head hadn't hurt this bad since that one time Dad had sent her flying into a tree when he was training her.

And who the hell was that woman who saved from the small girl with the multicolored hair who kicked her ass? 

She looked… familiar. 

Yang stood up.

Blake and Weiss probably needed help.

She was about to break into a sprint when she saw some familiar writing on one of the Dust crates.

She looked at it closely and realized it was Nostraman script. 

She had seen  the written part of Nostramo  before.  Sevatar wrote notes in class with it.

Yang took out her scroll and took a picture of the crate with the script on it.

She then sprinted to the next car. 

 

 

Sevatar’s mind wandered.

His mind often wandered when he wasn't killing something, actually doing his schoolwork or sparring with someone. 

His thoughts often drifted to Yang.  

God she looked so beautiful that night. 

His thoughts then turned to a fantasy of skinning Professor Peach. 

Dead God,  he was bored.  __

_ You know what? I am so bored the world could end for all I care. I just want something to happen so I don't have to hear her keep talking. _

The world  didn't quite end, but  Sevatar got his wish. 

For a certain alarm began to ring.

An alarm that was only rung for one terrifying event. 

The Grimm had breached Vale.

Without even asking Professor Peach for permission.  Sigismund  ran to the stairs.

_ Golden Boy didn't even ask for permission.  _ Sevatar thought as he followed Sigismund and the rest of his team down the stairs.

 

When they got there, they were a little late to the party.

The breach had been sealed and the Grimm had all been killed.

Needless to say, Sigismund was disappointed. 

" Sigismund!” Ruby yelled as she crushed him in a Semblance propelled hug.

Sigismund returned the hug as Ruby pecked him on the cheek. 

" Sorry you missed all the fighting. “ she said.

" It's fine, they'll be another time.” Sigismund said. 

" You're still grumpy  aren't you?.” Ruby said knowingly.

Sigismund nodded.

Ruby kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the Volume 2 part of this fanfic.
> 
> There will be a few chapters set between volume 2 and 3 before we cover the Vytal Festival and depending on comments and questions, a little Q and A chapter covering the background of this crazy crossover of mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an an actual chapter, but kind of an FAQ, although no one left comments or questions. This is going to fill in some lore stuff, clarify stuff and hopefully someone will get something out of this.

  **Will other Primarchs appear in  Simple Souls? Do all the Primarchs exist in  the Simple Souls universe?**

Yes all the Primarchs exist in  the Simple Souls universe,  Not all Primarchs will  be mentioned or make an appearance.

However, Rogal Dorn and Konrad Cruze have roles to play once I get to the Volume 3 part of this story.

**Is Sigismund's grandfather supposed to be the Emperor of Mankind?**

For those who are unfamiliar with Warhammer 40k lore or didn't get my implications, yes Sigmund's grandfather is supposed to be the Big E we all know and love.  Will he be as powerful as he is in canon?  Hell no. In Simple Souls he's slightly stronger then Ozpin.  He and Ozpin are old friends, drinking buddies even.   He's Ozpin's equal but is really not  a part of Ozpin's inner circle, more like an advisor really.  He will make an appearance later on but I don't want to give too much away. 

**Did the Emperor create the Primarchs in Simple Souls?**

No Horus, Sanguinius, Roboute,  and Magnus were made the old fashioned way, the rest are adopted kids he picked up.  Dorn's grandfather  was a close friend of the big E and when he died, a 10 year old Rogal Dorn was adpted by the Big E.

**Why is it a "tradition" for the Primarchs to marry huntressss?**

It's not tradition per say,  it's just that even in Simple Souls, the Primarchs are extremely powerful, exceptionally talented individuals and even those who aren't huntsman (Lorgar, Magnus, Vulkan) are drawn to exceptionally powerful, women.  the fact that most of the Primarchs married huntresses is just a coincidence or because their love interest  was on  their team when the primarchs who  are huntsmen were in  training.  That's not to say every primarch got hitched with a female teammate,  Sanguinus didn't and Ferrus and Fulgrim didn't.

 

**What's the reason  for Perturabos and Dorn's rivalry in this universe?**

 

Can't give too much  away,  but lets' just say it involved honor, love and Perturabo's  inability to accept losing .

 

**How many Primarchs are members of Ozpin's inner circle?**

 

The Lion is.    Ozpin  did not  recruit Alpharius and Omegon,  but they are both  aware of the Maiden's existence.  Sanguinius,  Vulkan,  Leman and Jagahati  were all offered membership, but they  declined.  Roboute is aware,  but simply doesn't care and has no intention of joining and told Ozpin to leave him  and his family out of it. Angron  pretty much  the same thing,  but was less diplomatic about it.   

 

**Will their be gay or lesbian ships?**

Yes, but they  will be in  the background.

 

**Will we see Sigismund's mom in  action?**

 

Yes,and it will be glorious.

 

**Will there be Smut?**

 

No, I suck  at writing smut and this my first romance fanfic.

 

 

**Where did this idea for this story even come from?**

A combination of my brain and being awake at 2 in the morning,  bitching about the head on Sigismund's Forge World model,  rereading Talon  of Horus and my brain  picking out a male love interest for Ruby outside of the RWBY universe who I thought would fit her well in terms of idealism and badassness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Sevatar's mom's name means "Darkness" in Serbian.

 Bodies were everywhere.  The  stink of fear  filled the air like smog from  a factory.   Blood stained the walls of the cafeteria.    

“Blake!” Yang yelled as she shattered another White Fang member’s jaw.

The bastards were  like cockroaches,  Sevatar thought as he liberated another White Fang member of his family jewels and killed another with a salvo of pistol fire.

They  heard Blake scream.  

Yang and Sevatar turned to  see a Faunus  clad in  black standing over Blake.

His sword stained with Blake’s blood.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”  Yang screamed.

Sevatar  saw what was about to  happen.

“ Yang wait!” he screamed.

But it was too late.

His visions were always too late.

With a cry of rage,  and tears streaming down her cheeks. Yang launched herself at the man.

Sevatar saw it happen in  slow motion.

The single slash that removed Yang’s arm.

The golden Aura that dripped from  the stump,

The arm disintegrate.

That Bastard. Sevatar thought.  He would skin this man alive.  He would kill him  slowly and painfully.  He would leave his rotting carcass for hs fellow White Fang members to  see   He would-

Sevatar never finished his thoughts because the man standing in front of him was gone.

He heard the sound of a sword being sheathed.

His Chainglaive head had been sliced off with one stroke of a blade.

He felt a shell drill through both  his kneecaps and the report of  a shotgun filled the  cafeteria.

He felt immeasurable agony and cried out in pain.

And Terror.  

He felt fear. He  was helpless, crippled.  Was this what the criminals he and has father felt before they  killed them?  Was this how the Grimm  felt when he slayed them with contempt?

Sevatar reached for his pistol, but the Faunus kicked it  aside.

He kicked Sevatar in his chest and he rolled onto  his back.

Sevatar looked  at his killer.

He barely had time to  scream before that red blade, still wet with the blood of one of the few people he had positive feelings for was rammed into  his right eye and into  his damaged brain.

Sevatar awoke with a gasp, a dry heaving one that sent fire down his throat.

He resisted the urge to  vomit onto his lap.

He touched his nose, expecting a trickle of blood to stream from  his nose.  His head was braced for a hammering,  that oddly enough,  hadn’t come.

He looked to his right and Yang was sitting next to  him.  Still whole. Her snores somewhat loud,  but rather melodic.

He took out his scroll.   Four more hours till they reached Nostramo.

He was glad Yang wanted to come along.  He had planned on going alone but she had asked.

He felt the urge to vomit again and staggered out of his seat to use the bathroom.

He hated airships.

After vomiting and returning to his chair, Yang woke up.

“Where were you?”  she asked.

“Bathroom.”  Sevatar replied.

“Thanks for letting me tag along. “ Yang said.

“I almost told you  you couldn't  come actually.”  Sevatar said.

“What? Why?” Yang asked.

“You don't do subtly Yang.” Sevatar said.

“I can do subtle.”

“Says the girl who  blows up nightclubs.”

“ Says the boy who hunts criminals and gets his team into  gang wars.”  

“Touche.” Sevatar said.

“ So what’s Nostromo like, besides being full of criminals?” Yang asked.

“it's hell, but it's home.” Sevatar said.

The plane they  were on  landed in an airport just outside of Vacuo.  

The sky was in between night and early morning.

There were a few people milling about in the airport, but it was rather quiet.

“So who’s picking us up?” Yang asked.

“A friend of mine by the name of Tovac Tor.” Sevatar said.

“Couldn’t we just rent a car, or since your dad’s in charge of Nostramo, just have a car pick us up?” Yang asked.

“ I want to keep a low profile.  Our visit here is supposed to  be a surprise, if anyone in Nostramo working with Torchwick knows i’m  coming, they’ll try  and scurry out.  Especially if they’re nobility.  And why i'm calling Tor right now.”

Sevatar pulled out his scroll and immediately began talking with someone in Nostromo.  Sevatar tone was cool and crisp.  Tovac sounded angry.  Yang was pretty sure she heard what sounded like curse words.

Sevatar closed his scroll and laughed.

“Poor bastard was out hunting.  His had to take care of a robbery and two drug deals tonight and his head was about to hit the pillow.”

“So?” Yang asked.

“ We can wait three hours for Tor to get his beauty sleep. Let's get our bags and some breakfast.”  Sevatar said.

Fortunately, their bags came quickly.  

Another perk of being a huntress in training.  Have a little pieces of paper with parental approval and an ID and you could get a flight for free.  Plus a smaller chance for you bags to go  missing

She did feel bad about the vague reasoning she had given her father about going to  Nostoma.   She had told him  she was going with a friend to  help him deal with some ‘Family trouble.”    Not that she was going to one of the most dangerous cities on  Remnant to hunt a criminal who  may  be supplying one of the most notorious criminals in  Vale with a boy who  was practically a criminal himself.

“I’m  going to call my  Dad and check in  with him.” Yang said.

“I won’t be going anywhere.” Sevatar said.

As Yang walked away,  Sevatar felt a sliver of bitterness enter his heart.

In the weeks before   Beacon,  his father had been  out “Hunting”.   He hadn’r received a text or a call from since he arrived at Beacon  either.

Sevatar’s Scroll vibrated,  indicating he had received a text.

He checked his Scroll.

He had received a text from  his father.

Dad: Jago, just finished a missions. How’s Beacon?

Sevatar quickly replied

Sevatar: Beacon’s going fine. I’m  not actually at Beacon  right now.  I’m  at an airport in Vacuo.

Dad: Why?

Sevatar: One of our dear friends back  home is supplying Dust to Roman Torchwick.  If you’ve been watching the news, He’s responsible for the Breach in Vale.  I’m with a classmate whose team was on  a mission  and ran into  him.

Dad: And?

Sevatar: Father, do  I have to  draw you  a picture?  One of my classmates was on a mission that led to  the breach in Vale two days ago,  She was on  the train that caused the breach and saw crates packed with  Dust with Nostroman writing on it.  Figure it out.

Dad: I don’t need my Semblance to  figure it out. And who’s this classmate of yours?

Sevatar: Yang Xiao Long.

Dad: I’ve fought alongside her father and uncle.  Does she make as many puns as her father?

Sevatar: Not as many as you’d expect.

Sevatar: I have a feeling you know who my teammates are.

Dad: One of the few benefits of my curse.  Knowing things months in  advance.

Sevatar OUR curse.  Mine may  weaker but we share the same Semblance in  case you forgot.  And how could you know who my teammates were months in  advance but not about the clear and present shitstorm?

Dad: My visions have been… Uncertain, clouded.  I see darkness,  death and despair.  And little else.

Sevatar: So the usual.

Dad:  Jago  something is happening in the future.  I fear the breach may be the least of our worries in the days ahead.

Sevatar: Some clarification  would nice.

Dad: Once you  take care of things back home,  stay away from  anything connected to Torchwick.  You  and your friends are just students, there’s no need for you  to  keep investigating.

Sevatar: Is that the reason you’ve been gone for so long?

Dad:  I can’t say.

Sevatar: And you  never did tell me how you know Yang’s Uncle and Father.

Dad: Sevatar.

Sevatar: It’s fine.  I understand if you  don’t want us getting involved.

Dad: Jago have you  been having any visions?

Sevatar paused for a second.

Sevatar: No.

Dad: Of course.

Sevatar: If I did, I would have told you.

Dad: Stay safe. I have to  go now.  I love you.

Sevatar:  I’ll  do my best,  I mean its home, safety is a relative term.

Sevatar put his scroll away.  He knew his father loved him,  but he honestly couldn't  remember the last time his father told him he loved-

Wait,  there  had been on time…

_“I’m  heading out.”  his father said._

_“ Again?” his mother said._

_“ Crime doesn’t sleep. Besides you  went out last time.”_

_]” Fine.”_

_His mother and father hugged and shared a brief kiss._

_“ I love you  Senka.”_

_“Love you too, Konnie.”_

_His mother picked him up._

_“ Your Daddy, has another mission Jago, say Bye-Bye.”_

_“ Bye Daddy!” Sevatar said._

_“ Bye  my little Prince.” Cruze said._

_As Konrad left the house,  Senka Sevatarion turned back to  the piano._

_Jago  tugged on her sleeve._

_“Play?” he asked._

_“What do you say you naughty boy?” she said with a smile._

_“Please?”_

_His mother smiled and picked him._

_After arranging him  in  her lap, she began to  play._

_A soft melodic tone filled the empty house._

Sevatar shook  the memory aside.

Yang walked back.

“ My dad’s alright. He’s about to head out on  a mission,  so  it’s good I called.”  she said.

“My dad texted me. He’s on  a mission  himself.  Apparently,  he met your father and Uncle.”

“ My dad and Uncle Qrow do know a lot of people.” Yang said.

Sevatar leaned back in his chair.

The sun was starting to rise.

“Enjoy  the sunrise Yang, we won’t be seeing it for while.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Next chapter will cover Volume 3.

Sevatar was right. Yang thought.  You could hardly see the sun.     She squinted as she tried to  catch a few glimpses of  it  rays.  “Don’t bother. If you keep looking you’ll drive yourself mad.” Sevatar said.  The way he said it made Yang believe  him. “Cheery place.” Yang said as they  entered the city.  “Like I said, it’s hell but it’s home. Besides things weren’t always this bad. Well they  were, but they were actually slightly better when I was born. “  

Nostramo itself reminded of Yang of Vale.  Most of the architecture was Valeian, Lot's of grey granite buildings packed tightly together on crumbling sidewalks.  As they drove by,  Yang saw towering spires.  There were hardly  any  people in the streets.  Many of them wore dark ragged clothes that looked patched and sewn together many times.  The people all had shifty eyes, and people stayed as far away from each  other as possible. Yang glanced at Sevatar. He looked a little sad. His eyes said it all.  Yang wanted to  say something, but the words didn’t come.

Tor dropped them off in front of a an old flat in the middle of the city.  The houses here were actually evenly spaced out.  

“One of the few grants, Vacuo ever gave this city was for better housing for the workers. Mother wanted an actual home, not a palace.” Sevatar explained. They  walked to the door,  which  Yang suspected was held together more with lacquer and paint than actual wood.  

Sevatar did a quick glance around and than unlocked the door. 

What Yang noticed first was the dust.   Every  surface of the place was covered with a fine layer of grey  dust.  Another thing she noticed was the sparse furniture.  There was only a purple couch and a coffee table made from  the thick black wood that Vacuo exported for furniture and woodworking.  There was a modest kitchen and a dining room table big enough for six.

A hallway led to  a two bed rooms, a closet and another bedroom

“Home sweet home.” Sevatar said.

Yang swore his voice quivered a bit.

“You can put your luggage in the guest room, my father said he wouldn’t be home for a while-”

There was the sound of a toilet flushing.

Someone was in the house.

Sevatar drew his pistol and gunned his Chainglaive.

“Get behind me.” he told Yang “ Someone had a lot a nerve and they’re going to be lucky I don’t skin them alive.”

The bathroom door flew open and an old man stumbled out, his pants hastily pulled up.  

He was balding and his eyes were a milky white.

“Please don’t shoot, I’m just an old man!” he wailed.

“Trez. What are you doing here you old worm?” Sevatar  growled

“Jago! Oh thank  the gods! Your father said I could stay  a while, but he didn’t say you were coming.”

“Who is this guy?” Yang asked.

“ This Ekra Trez. He’s my father’s… therapist.” Sevatar said.  The word therapist sounded like a curse to  him.

:”Trez, this is Yang Xiao Long, a friend of mine from Beacon.”

“Hello.” Trez said as he stood up.    He reeked of prune cakes wrapped in rotten meat and old Mistralian take-out.

‘Trez get  your stuff out of the guest room. Yang will be using it.” 

Trez nodded and ran off.

“ So, he seems nice.” Yang said.

“ I think the little bastard was lying.  Father never lets Trez stay at the house by himself.”

He looked at one of the bedroom doors.

Unlike the other one, This one had three locks.  Sevatar inspected each one.  He than unlocked each one. 

“Don’t touch  anything.” Sevatar said softly.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Unlike the rest of the house, which  was covered in dust,  this room was actually clean.

There was a large bed with purple silk sheets and a fur blanket.   A grand piano took up half of the room.  There was a chest of drawers  and a woman’s vanity.  Laying on the dresser were beautifully forged throwing knives and makeup.   Sevatar opened the closet, inside were beautiful evening gowns, the slinkiest of nightgowns, combat skirts and leather armor. 

“Nothing’s missing.” Sevatar said with relief.

He turned and picked up  a small portrait.

There was a beautiful woman with long black hair standing next to a man, Yang assumed was Sevatar’s father.  The woman had Sevatar’s cheekbones and was wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

“She’s beautiful.” Yang said.  She felt a pang of jealousy.  Her father and Uncle Qrow rarely spoke of her mother.   Her mother had left her.  Sevatar’s mother may have died, but at least he had one for a brief time.

Sevatar nodded and placed the portrait back on the dresser.

Trez had moved his stuff out of the guest room , so Yang placed her duffel bag in the room and used the bathroom.  When she go out, Sevatar was sitting at the dining room table.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

”Sure, Where?”   
  


“Tailor, you need a dress.  Nostramo parties have a certain style that requires certain clothes.”

“I…”

“Don’t worry about the price, I have it covered.” Sevatar said.

The tailor was a few blocks away.   It was  a grey building with boarded up windows and many locks. 

“This is it?” Yang asked skeptically 

Sevatar nodded and knocked.

“Mrs. Darda? It's Jago. You're not dead are you, you old crone?” 

“Give me a minute you brat! I’m not as spry as I used to be!” an old woman's  voice said.

After eight locks were unlocked the door swung open.

An old woman, probably around seventy four or seventy five was standing in the doorway. She wore a threadbare dress that looked surprisingly well cared for. She had shifty blue  eyes and pale skin.  He hair was more grey than black, with white streaks near the crown of her head.  She must have been  beautiful in her youth. 

“How are you doing today you old hag?” Jago asked with a smirk as they walked into the store.

Mrs. Darda smiled, to Yang’s surprise she still had all her teeth.

“Fine, my knee doesn't feel that bad today, it's probably the medication the doctor gave me.”

“I don't see anything that needs to be cleaned. I haven’t outlived my usefulness have I?” She said with a grin.

“Not yet. I need some new suits and Yang here needs a dress for the  party being held. tonight. Speaking of which, do you want me to find you a date?”

Darda laughed.

“All the silver foxes in Nostramo died long before your mother was even born.”

“I’m sure I could  find somebody.” Sevatar said as he laid a stack of bills on the counter.

“Not in a million years.”  Darda laughed

She gestured to Yang.

“Come on dearie, let's get you measured. “ Darda said.

Sevatar smirked.

“Wipe that smirk off your face I need to get you fitted for a tux anyway!” Darda said.

“Is this really necessary?”  Yang asked as Darda drew a measuring tape  across her waist.

“Of course.” Darda said as she scribbled something down on a notepad.

“You are quite the beautiful young woman. Your mother must be very proud of you. “ Darda said.

“ She left before I was born. “ Yang said, tying and failing to keep the bitterness out.

“ It’s not my place to judge, but it's not easy being a mother.  I know that from experience and it's even harder to be a mother in law, girl.  Family is hard and troublesome. It's easier to dump the kid on the streets and move on.  Easier to slam the door in their face when they fuck up.   But it's hard to keep a family together, and sometimes you get lucky, sometimes you don’t.” 

Yang looked at the old woman.

“You're .. You're Sevatar’s grandmother aren't  you?”

“Ding ding ding we have a winner!” Darda said with a smile.

“ I um... It's nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too, Yang Xiao Long.  Jago’s written a lot about you.”

“He has?”

“Oh yes he has.” Darda said with a grin.

“I um.”

“Relax, he’s not planning to get you into any trouble.  It’s well… The damn boy can murder someone without blinking an eye, but he has no idea how to talk to women.   Listen,  I don’t know if you like him or not, but if you  do,  don’t break his heart.  That boy’s been through enough pain  and suffering already. “

Darda Gripped Yang’s wrist tightly.

“I didn’t know he had a crush on me.” Yang said softly unwilling to  shake Darda’s grip.

“Well now you know.  What you do  with that knowledge is up to  you.  Now Let’s get you fitted my dear.”  

When Yang emerged from the fitting room. Sevatar felt his heart hammer in his chest like a gong.

Yang’s dress was a deep purple,  it ended at her ankles with soft black  fur.   The same black fur was at the cuffs of her sleeves.   Crag Cougar fur.  Very expensive and difficult to acquire.  The dress itself was  Vacuon silk, a thicker,  more durable kind thant the Mistralian silk favored by most wealthy people in Remnant.  A silver choker adorned her neck.  Yang wore no makeup and in  Sevatar opinion, she didn’t need it.  Apart from the choker, she didn’t have any other jewelry.

“ Y-you look  amazing.” Sevatar said.

Yang blushed a little.

“Did I just hear you stutter?” Darda teased.

“ No. Maybe we need to  get you some hearing aids.” Sevatar said quickly.

Darda giggled.

“Keep that knife I gave you strapped to  your thigh, you might need it. “  Darda said to  Yang with a wink.

Come on Jago, let’s get you fitted, I dug something out from the back that I think might fit.

When Darda shut the door to  fitting room.  Jago braced for the questions.

“ You planned this didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Never play dumb with an old woman, Jago, your father should have taught you that.”

“I-”

“If you wanted to you could have slain this responsible for the Dust and left the city by enow.  You didn't need to bring her here. “

“ You like her don't  you?”

“Yes.” Sevatar  admitted.

“Well, you're not as insane as your father so you might have chance.” 

“Thanks.”

“ I do like her.”

“Glad she meets your  standards.”

“Shut up  and let's get  you measured. You’ve grown a little bit. Beacon must be feeding you well.”

Sevatar’s scroll vibrated.

He looked at and placed it back into his pocket.

When Sevatar emerged, it was Yang’s turn to blush.

Sevatar was clad in what looked like an older Altesian dress uniform  that had been heavily modified, tailored and restored.

The uniform consisted of a double breasted purple tunic and pants with bronze and gold piping.  Sevatar also wore a red sash and Black knee length boots.   He held a slender black cane with a silver head. 

Sevatar pressed a hidden button and a six inch serrated blade deployed from the bottom. He  pressed the button and the blade retracted . 

In Yang’s opinion, Beacon  has been blessed by the sheer multitude of hot guys, but  looking at Sevatar, Yang realized she might need to redefine the word hot.

Sevatar was a handsome phantom. He oozed seduction and  charm.  He looked almost like an Altesian officer in the old uniform  

“No witty response?” said.

Yang almost felt her legs buckle right there.

This tall, dangerous young classmate of hers wanted her.

He wanted her!

I guess opposites really do attract. She thought.

Sevatar wasn't the ice to her fire though. He was something else entirely . 

He was that cold breeze in the darkness.  

He was that face you didn't want to didn’t want to see emerge from the shadows.

He was so paradoxical  to her.

Utterly terrifying one moment , a nightmare in human form, the next, so witty, so funny, the next so broken. So tired and full of melancholy and sadness.

She looked at him, again those scars on his face seemed to add to his handsomeness and she realized his eyes were looked with hers. Not at her breasts like most guys did, but at her eyes.

Darda cleared her throat.  

“ Tor should be pulling up right now.  You kids should get going.”

“Right.  Thanks for the clothes, Darda.” Sevatar said.

“Anytime.” She said and kissed him on the cheek.

“Shall we my lady?” Sevatar said holding out his hand.

Yang  nodded and took  it. 

Outside, Tor was waiting for them in a carriage, pulled by two black horses.

Tor wore a purple suit and a white skull like mask with bat wings protruding from the front.   Yang has a suspicious feeling it was made from human flesh.  He waved at them with his prosthetic hand,  which  Yang noticed no longer has its synthetic flesh covering. 

Sevatar opened the door for her.

This like something out of a fairy tale. Yang though as she clambered in.   

I guess that makes me the princess.she thought with a grin.

Nostramo Quintus was a collection of towering spires and domed buildings.  It started to  rain when they arrived.. The interior of the capital of this wretched little town was as dark as the city itself.  Yang saw fog machines in the corner.  There were long tables stacked with delicacies that Yang had only heard of from Weiss.  Most of the people wore dark clothing, some wore grotesque masks, others showed their faces.  People mingled and danced and  music was played by the small orchestra.

“Watch your step and keep away from the bar.” Sevatar said with a grin. 

“So who are we looking for?” Yang asked. As she followed Sevatar. She was grateful for the fur on her dress, It was rather cold,and she noticed a few of the women here wore thick fur shawl or had fur cuffs on their dresses. 

“The usual suspects.”  Sevatar said as he gently pushed a few partiers aside with his cane.

“Everyone?” Yang asked.

“Yes. Be ready to crush some plums if needed.” Sevatar said.

Yang giggled like a schoolgirl.

Balthius.

“Lord Sevatar?” a voice said.

A middle aged man in  a black suit with a short cloak stopped in front of them. He held a Jewel encrusted goblet.

“Surprised to see me Balthisar?” Sevatar said.

“We didn’t  believe you would be gracing us with your presence.” Balthisar sadi 

“That’s why i’m here. I love to surprise people.  Your lucky my father isn’t joining us.” Sevatar said.

Yang swore Balthier's hand were sweaty.

“H-How unfortunate.” balthis.

“You’re a horrible liar Balthisar.” He gestured to Yang,

“This is Yang Xiao Long, she’s a classmate of  Beacon.  I word advice, her semblance involves lighting herself on fire.  So if you're going to  try and assassinate me tonight, I really wouldn’t do it in her general direction.” 

Balthazar's eyes bulged.

“I’ll see you at dinner tonight.” Sevatar said with a grin. 

Balthisar bowed low and scurried away.

“I really don’t know why father likes him.”  Sevatar said out loud.

“These people try to kill you?” Yang hissed,

“It sound stupid when you say it like that, yes, they have.  They’ve been doing since I was a teeanger.”

“I.

“Don’t worry about it. They’re more concerned with their own little schemes, they  only do it once or twice a month. “

Yang was speechless.

“Seriously, Yang don’t worry. The Atramentar usually handle it. “

“ Of course I’m worried , one of my classmates has to  deal with being assassinated!”

“Will you relax? It’s fine blondie.  Besides. I can handle myself.”

“I just don’t want you-”

“Yang it will be summer in Atlas before one of these scumbags manages to kill me.”  Sevatar said.

He paused.

“Balthier's our guy,”

“How’d you figure that out?”

“He was even more nervous than usual when we arrived, and he’s in charge of handling the Dust exports to  Vale.”

“So let’s go get him.” Yang said,.

“Easy there firecracker, as amusing as it would be seeing you kick his ass in that dress. There’s no need.  We just have to  be patient.”

“So what do we now?” Yang asked.

“Now we dance.” Sevatar said.

After they danced, Sevatar, Yang and the twenty nobles of Nostramo sat at a long banquet table.   Waiters layered their plates with steaks and cuts of various meats and vegetables. Goblets were filled with wine, or in Yang’s case, Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, with a little umbrella.

A few minutes passed, as everyone ate. The food was delicious and Yang enjoyed it immensely.

As the next course was cleared away, Sevatar spoke.

“ I’m sure you are all very happy to see me. Unfortunately  i’m not very happy to see you.  My reasons here are not for pleasure, or to catch up, but business.  The one kind I made abundantly clear what the consequences would be.”

Spines stiffened.

Sweat broke out on foreheads.

“Now I have left control of  this fine city to you all because of my ongoing  education  at Beacon, I honestly  didn't care how much money you make doing your very illegal business. I turned a blind eye to you all keeping more than your entitled share of the profits from the Dust and metal exports, but one of you forced my hand.  One of  you did the thing that would give Vacuo an excuse to annex us and throw all but a handful of us in jail. One of you sold Dust to a wanted criminal.”

The nobles in the room tried to remain stoic, but were failing miserably.

Sevatar beckoned to a waiter to refill his and Yang’s goblets.

He sipped a little wine.

“ This is how you repay me for sparing you from the mines and foundries? From telling the gangs and commoners to stay their blades from your flesh?

Someone in this room sold Dust to Roman Torchwick, the man responsible for the breach in Vale and numerous Dust robberies.  He is now in Atlas military custody.   I can assure you that  Atlas military  custody  will be mercy compared to what I will do to the person who supplied him.”

“Alavan.” Sevatar said  at the noble in question.

Alavan, was a portly pale man.

“Lord Sevatar, there must be some mistake,  I’m not even in charge of Dust exports to  Vale!” he said.  Alavan was on the verge of hysterics. He looked around frantically.

Balthisar sighed in  relief.

Than a throwing knife embedded itself in the back of his head.  

A man appeared behind him.  He was tall, clad in  a purple suit with a cloak made of crow feathers.  Yang  saw gauntlets on his arms.  The were similar to her Ember Cecilia, but she could tell that when they  were activated, they would end in three talon like blades.

He was gaunt, with greasy stringy hair.  His laps were chapped and she could see where Sevatar got his eyes from.   His facial structure was similar to her Uncle Qrows’s.

“Did you miss me?” Konrad Curze said.

He pulled the knife out of the back of Balthasar's head and gently shoved the body out of the chair.  He wiped the  blood off the knife  with Balthasar's napkin.  He than sat down  and beckoned to  a waiter.   The terrified young man cleared his plate and then brought a new plate and a goblet full of wine.  He sipped his wine, smiled at Yang and Sevatar, and then he spoke to the nobles, like children.

“That was a warning.  You all know your fate if you do what he did.”

The rest of the dinner was conducted in silence.

After dinner, Yang and Sevatar, followed Konrad Curze into a small office.  

The office had a desk, two chairs, and a laptop.  The Vacuoan flag  lay on  a stand in the left  corner.

The desk was covered with paperwork, which Curze swept the floor he  sat down in the leather rolling chair and put his feet on the desk.

Yang and Sevatar  sat across from him.

“ I need to have a talk with my secretary.” Curze said.

“You don’t have a secretary.”  Sevatar said.

Curze laughed. 

“I guess I should get one than.”

He looked at Yang.

“ I’ve met your father and Uncle before.   Your mother too.  I can’t say I liked any of them, but they’re all great Hunters,” Konrad Curze.

“Thanks.” Yang said.

“ I cannot say I have seen your future through my semblance, but I hope it is a great one.”  he said.

Curze rose. “It’s getting late, you all should be heading home.”  “I have some business to  attend to.

Yang and Sevatar both nodded and got up as well.

After their returned home and changed, Yang decided to address something with Sevatar.

“Hey Sevatar, I- I need to  tell you something.”

“Sure, go ahead.” he replied.  Sevatar was in the middle of packing his suitcase for their return back to  Beacon.

“When I was getting fitted, Mrs. Darda told me, you liked me.  In a romantic way.”

Sevatar froze.   He set the shirt he was folding down and turned to face her.

For a second Yang thought he was scared.

‘Now before you deny it.  I- I kind of like you too.  You may  clinically insanse,  a criminal, and smartass,  but your crazy matches my kind of crazy.  And I know deep down, you're a good person.”

“ Are you saying you’re clinically insane?” Sevatar asked.

“I- well- no,  aren’t you?” 

“Because i’m not, my Grandfather had me tested.”

“ Do you want to be my boyfriend or not?” Yang asked.

“I wish i could.” sevatar said.

“What do you mean?” Yang said.

Did she have to  tear off her clothes and kiss him? Is this how Pyrrha felt with Jaune?

“Yang, when we were on the plane, I had…  a vision.”

“ You  were with me. There was a battle going on  a Beacon.  We with Blake too.  And this Faunus.  He… He cut off your arm.  And he killed me.”

“ And?” 

“Yang in all the visions my father had, they  all  came true.  I don’t want that to  happen to you.  I don’t deserve somebody like you-

“Shut up  Jago.” Yang said.

She stared at him, her eyes now red.

“The future is not set in stone. And there’s always a first time for everything.  Besides these are not your father’s visions, these are yours.”

“Yang my father says his visions of the future are clouded.  Uncertain.  He sees death and destruction. He-”

Whatever happens happens Jago.  And we’ll face it together. With our friends and our family. “

Yang took  his hand.

“ I honestly don’t have anything to  say.”  Sevatar said.

“Than shut up.” Yang said.

**And she kissed him. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after all this time.
> 
> In a few days I will officially have my high school diploma!

“Hey mom.”  Sigismund said.

 

He drew his sword, planted it blade first into the soft Earth  and knelt.  The chain binding it to his wrist clinked.

 

“My girlfriend, Ruby suggested I do this.  Talk to you about what I’m doing. Polux probably told you about her.

 

She’s a first year at Beacon like me. She was admitted two years early because of how skilled she is.   She’s adorable, kind, determined. She even likes those fairy tales you read Alexis and I when we were little. He fighting skills are amazing. She’s amazing.” Sigismund said.

 

 

“I…  I miss you.  Polux misses you.  Father doesn't show it, but he misses you. He hides it well,but I don't think he ever fully recovered from you dying .  He just... endured it.  I think it's the same with Grandfather and everyone else.”

 

“Polux, Loken, Sevatar and I are team.  Together we are Team SLJP. I’m the leader.  It’s hard.   I’m not like Uncle Roboute or Ruby.   Ruby is just so enthusiastic and determined you just want to listen to what she has to say .  Even the second and third years follow her around like lost puppies.

 

Sigismund sighed.

 

“I vow I’ll be a good leader and huntsman.  I'll be the hero you told me I could be when you read those fairy tales.” 

 

Sigismund rose.

 

His mother's gravestone was plain. Despite her beauty and skill, she never  liked being in the spotlight.

 

The gravestone read.

 

Callan Dorn

 

Mother

 

Wife

 

Huntress

 

“I have to go now.  My team is participating in the Vytal Festival tournament.   If Sevatar doesn't cheat. We should bring great honor to Beacon. “

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 He could hear birds chirping.

 

The oaks rustled in the warm autumn wind.

 

Mantle was so beautiful this time of year.

 

As the snow crunched beneath his boots. It almost made him regret having to return to Vale.

 

 

 


End file.
